Marie's Misadventure
by MarieElana
Summary: A little collab fic based on a roleplay with my friend, Archinos, about a little Klonian child, Marie and her great big adventure
1. Chapter 1

(this is a collab fic made by me and Archinos in our roleplays. )

The winds blew gently that morning through the windmill town, Breezegale, like any other day. Sun rising slowly, it cast its rays among a small, Klonian child slumbering on the tall grass. Her eyes slowly opened as the light slowly inched across her snowy-white cheeks. A pleasant moment of peace, interrupted by a friendly wake-up call. "Marie! It's breakfast time!" an elderly, dog-like man yelled, cupping his hands together. The call drifted across the field, lingering in her mind as she forced herself up, fully alert, replying "Yes, Grampa!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the small, remote town, a mysterious portal opened. Similar to Moo portals, a swirl of sapphire auras, but smaller, this portal pulled nearby creatures into it, gathering matter for reasons unknown. As Marie approached the small cottage, she looked back, spotting the force in the distance. Gazing at it wide-eyed, she asked the aged hound "Grampa, is that a storm?"  
In truth, they had no relations, simply adopted as a grandfather figure; he took responsibility for keeping her and Klonoa safe. He took a glance out the window, frantically saying "You find Klonoa and get him into the basement!"  
"Yes" she said, dashing upstairs to his room, bursting through the door, yelling "Klonoa, get up!" Rubbing some sleep from his eyes, asking "Wha?" his sister quickly answered "Something's wrong, we have to go to the basement!" With each passing minute, the vortex grew in size; each tiny object it inhaled increased its power greatly. It swept up trees and Moo into its abysmal tunnel, like a never ending vacuum.

"Manya!" Marie called out; in a matter of moments, the portal tore at their home. Instantly picked off the ground, Klonoa grabbed her arm, stepping backwards. Keeping a strong and steady grip onto her, he could feel himself being pulled as well. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a strong support beam. It continued the loud fury for a few minutes more, tearing through the landscape, ripping things in half. Then, suddenly it began to weaken. Its cone began to shrink and pull back toward its base, making it smaller and smaller. Anyone still watching was able to track it back to its base, for it now glowed brightly as the vortex ended. In unison, the two siblings sighed in relief, running downstairs. They searched around for Grampa, and heard a groan.  
"Grampa?" Marie said, spotting him trapped under some wreckage "Klonoa, over there!" He nodded helping the elder free himself from the pile. She used this distraction to slip away and investigate, curiosity constantly getting the better of her. Atop the small hill from which the glow came, its light became a bit dim as it formed the shape of a body. This form floated in mid-air for a short while before slowly drifting to the ground on what might've been its back. Marie approached finding a stranger. Peering down, she uttered "Meep?"

The stranger glowed for a few moments, a beautiful white light in the center of a completely destroyed area. As the glow began to fade, she could see the stranger was a young kitsune girl. The kit lied still for a while before beginning to shiver slightly. Marie kneeled down, gazing deeply, pondering what kind of creature she could be.  
"Koomaya na ruyo?" Marie asked in Phantomillian. She nudged softly, feeling how cold the kit was. She responded by turning on her side toward Marie and curling up.  
"mm..." she whispered with her eyes still closed. "...nuu, mommy... I dun wanna get up yet... my dream... just a little more time..." she breathed softly. (Because she doesn't snore. Archinos snores . )

"Manyu..." Marie thought, nudging her more. A tap on her head sent a small jolt through her mind, helping her to understand the dream language. "Can you understand me? You dropped here from a portal!"

She opened her eyes to Marie's knees. "Huh...wha..." She looked up to see Marie's face. "You're not mom... where's...?" she sat up and looked around. "...This isn't Rose Island... Where am I?"

"Phantomile!" she gleefully replied, helping her up. "Where's Rose Island? Is that on another dream realm?"

"Phantomile...Dream realm...?" she asked confused. "...what's that?"

"You know! This is one of the many worlds made of dreams!" she explained "Pretty much everything around you, except for me, is made out of dreams... well... I think there's also an exception for my brother and his ring..."

"Nights, into Dreams? ...I don't even..." she spoke before letting a gasp escape her lips. "Oh no, Archie! He's gonna kill me if I don't show up for our morning training!" she jumped up and looked around. "Is there a way out of this dream?"

"Wait...can you feel anything?" Marie said 'You know, like the ground beneath her feet?"

"Ground beneath my feet?" She asked while looking down. She not only noticed she was bare foot, but the soil below her seemed disrupted. "...what happened here?"

"Well..." Marie looked around at the mass wreckage "It can be rebuilt." She knew that the child didn't intentionally do this, but didn't want to bring it to her attention that her arrival caused it. The kit looked around a bit more, noticing that she was in the center of the mess.  
"…I did this didn't I…?" She looked down at her feet. "I… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay..." Marie said "But there's only one way to know if you are dreaming..."  
With that, she pinched her on the shoulder, but not too hard. She squinted slightly before pulling her shoulder back. "Ow…" She rubbed her shoulder. "…Archie used to do the same thing… I hated when he did that. Always waking me out of my dreams." She shrugged it off. "So I'm guessing… this isn't a dream."

"No, only three explanations here..." she sighed "You have a physical presence here, but since you don't live here, I'm guessing you're not a dream being... are you a dimension traveler?"

"Well... I dunno." she replied. "The last thing I remember is going to sleep and waking up here..." She looked down at a glove that covered her hand, staring at it as if it held something important. Marie shook her head, knowing what this meant.  
"I'd rather not tell you..."

She closed her hand.  
"...What? What's wrong?" She asked as he saw the look on Marie's face. "Is there something else I've done? I'm sorry..."

"No..." she said "It's why you're here... you wouldn't believe me anyway..."

"Please, I have to know." She begged Marie, paws clasped together. "Maybe if I know how I got here, I'll be able to find a way out... Besides, with all the weird stuff that that's been happening to me recently. I'd believe anything."

"Let's just say you won't be waking up anytime soon... if ever" she said "It seems you are how is it said? Resting in peace..."

"...Resting in--..." her eyes widened and she fell to her knees."...Oh god... No... no, it can't be." She began to cry. "Archie would never let this happen to me... he said he'd never let me die before him. He'd hate himself if he did..."

"Sometimes it's out of their hands..." she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and whispered "Come with me, we'll go someplace where you can think everything out." Marie began to walk away from the wreckage, gesturing for her to follow. She looked back up to Marie with tear filled eyes, realizing that Marie wore some form of cloak and had hints of black on her. She slowly stood out of fear, taking a step back to balance herself. "...Grim--..." She mumbled. Pain shot into the palm of her hand again and she looked back down at it.  
"...Kresant..." she sighed. Nodding slightly she began to follow Marie, attempting to dry her tears.

"Grim?" Marie thought "I wonder what you're talking about..." They progressed over back to her house, half wrecked, seeing Klonoa and Gramps busily rebuilding.  
"Oh, is that a new friend?" Grampa asked, taking notice to the new kit. Marie nodded and said 'Yes, she's... visiting from far away, I think she may be here awhile."

"Well she's welcome to stay as long as she pleases" he replied "A friend of yours is a friend of mind. Why don't you cook up breakfast, Marie?" She replied "Yes, Grampa" running to the kitchen, still intact. Klonoa patched up his bedroom roof and windows, no where near done.  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Marie said "Erm… a... what's-your-name?

The visitor shivered a little in the hallway before replying, "...May. My name's May."

"Oh" she said "Ya like waffles, or pancakes? Cuz that's the only thing I can really cook without destroying our kitchen..."

"Hmm... I'm not really all that hungry." she smiled slightly, and then looked back down at the palm of her hand. "Besides, I didn't know the dead ate..." The house grew fairly silent, leaving only the sound of Klonoa banging his hammer patching his windows.

"I see..." Marie said "Actually... I don't feel hungry all of a sudden... oh, by the way, did you have any last wishes that didn't get carried out before... you know..."

"Last wishes...?" She tilted her head slightly. "You mean like a will or something...?"

"Yeah, kind of like that..."

"Hmm..." May thought hard into it. "...well there was that one time I wished to marry arch-- er. None that I can really think of." she then whispered to herself, "...I just hope that Archie lives a long, happy life without me..."

"Arch?" Marie asked "He someone special you couldn't say good-bye to?"

"Archinos. He's my..." she paused for a second, letting out a sigh. "bro..ther..."

"There may be something..." Marie rubbed her chin in thought "If I bring you back to your world... most of them won't be able to see you, I could still see you being a dreamer... and I can bring others between dream worlds and real worlds..."

"But, I don't want to upset him... He'll probably hate me when he finds out..."

"He won't even see you..." Marie said "Unless if someone willingly let's you possess them... just becoming a ghost you couldn't be strong enough to possess people who can resist..."

"I guess so..." she said "But only to say good bye..."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll head there, let you clear your head a but before you can say good-bye" she said "Remember the spirits have no grip on reality, everyone there before you can't see or hear you, you can try to possess me there, and it's simple... just fly through the body of one who's willing to do this procedure..."

"Nah… no one can do that for me." May sighed. "This message is something I have to deliver myself…" She looked around and found a couch to sit on, feeling a bit tired from the cold and energy wasted. "…Maybe Archinos is dreaming a good dream about me…" She whispered to herself before she fell asleep on the couch. Marie stayed up that night, pondering away on how to help her new friend. Because of that, she slept in, soundly outside in the usual spot. She preferred sleeping outside because she loved falling to sleep by the soft, silvery light of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

As the daylight's sun rose for those in Breezegale, It also rose for those who'd recently moved there. May was an early riser, always trying to beat her brother to their training room across their large hall. Out of habit, she was the first to awaken in the Klonian household. She was the only one up early enough to watch the sunrise over Breezegale, the most amazing sight she'd ever seen for a long while. In the backyard, Marie slept soundly, kitten nose twitching as a mischievous Pinky hopped around her. It jumped over and over again, causing a ruckus until Marie woke up, eyes sunken. At that moment, the mouse-like Moo ran off and she laid back down in the grass, letting out a giant yawn.

"I wish the sun rose like that on Rose Island..." May said to herself as she was cuddled up on the porch. She had her hands on her knees and her knees to her chest. "...So many colors. I wish Archie could see..."

Marie overheard, clumsily standing. Stumbling over, she let out a yawn, saying "He might be able to... I thought up a few ideas..."

"He can...? How?" May curiously asked. Marie explained "Well, this is a dream realm...But the chances of a specific dreamer stumbling upon this place are in the billions! Either way, people from the real world could get here by dreaming, or if they're dimension travelers they can freely choose the worlds they go to..." she added "real or dreams..."

"So... If we can find him, Archie can come here too?"

"I guess, but outsiders shouldn't stay in dream realms for too long..."

"I see..." May understood. "...They'd cause too much damage over time... But, then... how long have I been here?"

"You have no choice really" Marie answered bluntly, stretching her arms out "Unless you'd like to drift and wander the earth, counting away the days until a loved one dies of old age or something, that way they could join you... at least here you're not entirely alone."

"I guess so..." May said as she unbundled her legs, letting her arms rest behind her back. "I'm glad to know that there's someone here for me. Just, I wish it was someone a little closer... Ya' know? I'm feeling just a little homesick now."

"Yes, you can look around... but even as a ghost the world is dangerous out there" she said "ghosts loom about all the time, and if you want to go there, and you stray too far from me, than you'll be stuck in your world... and I don't want you to be alone there until you have some experience..." May nodded. "Of course. It may be a place I'm used to but it's not in the same form..."

"Yes, but it may be wise that before I return you to your world to stay, you could learn how to get a better influence on your world" she said "You know, the basics like communicating to the mortals and touching objects." May nodded again, always up for learning something new. "The basics sound good." She smiled.

"Then let's bring you to your world..." Marie said "I shall take on ghost form as well there!" With that, she opened a portal, a blue aura glowing from her hands. "I'm guessing you come from a world parallel to this dream world... I think that would be Mobius?"

"Yep, that's my world alright!"

"Then hop in! This portal shall take you there!"

With a quick gesture of her arms a small portal appeared next to the porch. It swirled somewhat like the first vortex, but reversed. May wasted no time and hopped right in, Marie following in after it, both coming out on the other side. They both landed in some city, Marie wasting no time taking on her spirit form. Both instantly became a pasty mist color, and no one around took notice to their arrival. The place where they arrived seemed to be some form of a military base. Soldiers marched up and down the halls in unison, and the occasional relaxed worker with a cup of coffee. It was a cafeteria, or so it seemed.  
"This is where Archie went?"

"I guess... no one here could hear you though..." Marie said "or see you, the mortals shall not be a thing to worry about... now our first lesson should be simple, getting a grip on objects... it requires a will, so strong that the objects become a part of you in a way, and then they become an extension of you soul... sounds kinda complicated, but it's really driven by emotion" she added.

"Hmm... sounds easy enough." May nodded and reached out for an abandoned coffee mug. Her hand went right through it. "Or not..."

"You have to want to do it so much" she said "Just saying it's easy means you're not driving your desire" She concentrated, her eyes seeming to change subtly, as she tipped over the mug, causing it to shatter "And that's the key to it!"

The sound of the shatter attracted a couple of heads. Behind them they could hear, "What the fork...wasn't that Chanthy's mug?" and "Oh yeah... she's gonna be ticked."

"Who put it there? On a leaning table? It was Dave wasn't it?"

"I think we did something wrong...?" May asked Marie.

"Luckily, they can't even see us" she assured "Let alone hear. Most dreamers lose innocence and belief, so the only people who would even have a chance of seeing us would be small children... but yeah, we don't want to be destructive..."

She nodded. "So erm... moving on?"

"Yes, try again, this time, don't assume it's so easy" she said "like I said, it's emotion, want, desire! Those must be strong to work, and surely over time you'll get this!"

May tried again with another abandoned mug. Moving her hand slowly, and closing her eyes. She visualized herself picking it up, and she did. "Huh..." she looked back down at her hand, surprised. "Marie! Look! I did it!" She cheered as she quickly turned around, allowing her focus to slip and causing the cup to fly through the air. It flew right through her friend and hit one of the workers right in the face.

"...DAMNIT DAVE!" the worker yelled.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" Marie sighed, a giant sweat drop falling "That's good! I never seen it mastered so fast!"

A voice came from outside the room, "What? Did I hear my name? Are you guys blaming me for something again! I swear!"

"Good, now let's see..." Marie said "Try a smaller object so it's less noticeable"

"Hmm..." the kit looked around for something a little smaller. "Oh hey, a penny." She reached down and picked it up, standing to show it to Marie. "If I had pockets, I would probably put this in them." The workers noticed the floating penny and responded with loud gasps, followed by screaming and running out of the room in panic.

"Ummmmmm" Marie began to chuckle "That's good, and I think it's funny how they can't see us! Anyway, we should practice this somewhere far from the mortals, to perfect your skills. I think you could possibly master this trick today! Heck, you could probably become a fully fledged ghost in a few weeks!"

She nodded with a grin, and then looked back at the penny in her hand... "... I guess I'll have to get used to it..."

"Sometimes poltergeists spend their whole afterlife playing practical jokes like these" Marie said "But remember, don't take it too far. Next thing to do is fairly simple, flying. Actually, it's instinctual in a ghost, just imagine yourself doing it, and it happens." With that, she lifted off the ground, heading towards a wall. May jumped a little to give herself a boost, and then did what she tried with the cup. She was flying around in no time.

"Yes!" Marie cheered "Follow meh!" With that, she flew at the wall, phasing through it. On the other side, she found herself outside a skyscraper rather high up. May followed quickly, as if she'd flew once before. Must be in the Kitsune genes.

"Maybe outside of this city" Marie said "around a forest... so what is this place anyway?"

"I've never really seen it before..." May responded as she looked around. Sadly, she couldn't see her house from there. "I've heard rumors of there being a resistance to Kresant's reign, so I guess this is their base..."

"Oh..." Marie said "I don't know much about this world, but I can sense a great unrest... anyway..." She paused, trying to spot a forest. For miles city stretched, and she gave up, thinking "Let's see... that place looks rather deserted" she said, pointing towards a slums' alleyway.

"Yeah." May nodded. "Let's head there and check just in case." She got herself a little bit of a head start in that direction. Marie followed behind, feeling happy that her new friend was learning so fast "You're quite skilled, it's a shame you died, you probably could have found a way to help the people here."

"But who says you have no power?" Marie reasoned 'If you train enough, you could strongly influence your world..."

May stopped in her tracks. "I could have influence on the world... but I could never influence Him..." She paused for a sec, and then continued moving. "...never mind. Let's keep going."

Marie continued, pretending to ignore that comment, not wanting to pry. Looking into the slums, she saw some people, but not many. They were a few children, cold and sick from not having the proper care, two kittens.

"...How horrible." May said grimly. "But this must be a common sight for those who live here... So many children. It's nearly impossible for anyone not to notice. I bet they all just pass by and not even try to help..."

"Hmmmmmmmm I can help..." Marie said, without thinking. By nature, she thought of others before thinking of herself, as she hid behind a trashcan, reverting to solid form. Out from her hiding area, she approached the children, confused and lonely.  
"It's okay" she said soothingly "where are your parents?"

The children had no idea what to say. They continued to stand there shivering for a few seconds, until an older man approached them from a nearby building. "Okay kids, shelter's open. Just try not to break anything this time. you little snots..." They all hurried into the building without so much of a goodbye, but it wasn't like they were taught any manners..."…Can I help you...?" The man asked as he noticed Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie didn't answer, timidly backing into the shadows. As the stranger approached, she reverted back to ghost form, disappearing into the alley. Once again, she found May, who drifted off to another building in curiousity. This room, dank and cold was filled with many giant tubes, each containing a being that resembled "May?" Marie gazed wide-eyed, copies of her friend all over the place.

"I don't think we should be here..." she thought, staring out at the vials in disgust. One of them seemed to draw her spirit toward it, openning its glowing eyes in response, her arm reached out, becoming glued ot the being.

"Eh? Marie!" this caught her by surprise as she pulled away, Marie grabbed her and tried yanking her free. She managed to break her friend free of the copy, urging her to return to Phantomile, saying "That's enough for today…"

The kit nodded in agreement as Marie turned solid, opening a portal back home. In the cloak of darkness, she gestured her hands, tearing a whole through space. The two leapt in, and upon arrival, the Klonian happily pranced about, saying "Now to set to work, all this ghost stuff has inspired me to create a new artifact!"

May sat cross-legged on the ground, bewildered.

"Um, Artifact?" she asked. "Aren't those made by ancients before our time?"

"Yeah, but it's also a name dubbed to magical items in my realm" she answered "I'm always trying to invent new ones!'

"Oh, cool. How do you do that?"

"By mixing magic with common objects" Marie explained "Like let's see..." she reached into her shawl, fetching a writing quill. Holding it like a pencil, she wrote characters onto the ground, leaving behind a glowing symbol "Like this thing I made awhile ago!"

"This quill is useful for arcane magic" she added "Though I don't really know how to do it... but it does make pretty marks, huh?"

The young kit nodded in agreement, asking "Oooh, can I try one?"

"Hmmmmmmm" she said "Sure! I made this pendant here, I had Klonoa in mind when I made it, but it helps one breath underwater. I think there are a few waterfalls around the windmill!"

"Great, I'm always up for a good swim!" May stood. "Does this mean we get to jump off those waterfalls too?"

"Sure" she replied "Keep in mind you're not quite a ghost here, you can't die, but you still need to eat and breathe!" With that, she started towards the direction of the tall structure. The massive windmill lay by the tower that reached the sky. May took a few seconds to stare at the huge structure before following Marie. "Whoa... oh!" She jogged after her.

Marie stopped abruptly, staring upwards at the structure, spiraling up into the sky. As May caught up, the Klonian started talking.

"It's said that the giant tower there was built by one man, Balue, he did it in hopes of reaching the Diva, Lephise. You can see them both if you trek to the top"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'd be able to handle that climb." her voice echoed under the tower.

"Klonoa did, but he had Huepow and the ring helping"

"Wow, your brother must be really strong then. Does he do any endurance training?"

"What are you two kids doing here?" an accusing voice said, an adult voice. From a tall stone wall, a man in his 40s jumped down, causing the ground to rumble by Marie and May. Wearing overalls and a helmet, he seemed to be a dog with long ears, patterned with brown and tan fur.

"...Is that him?" May whispered to Marie. "He doesn't seem like a worker at all. Kinda fat..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" he bellowed at them in his low voice. Marie frantically tried to come up with something quick "Err... she said nothing, really!"

"...meep..." May quickly learned to keep her mouth shut around those with large ears. "S-so, erm. We're just, ah... walking through…"

"You better be!" he said "The diva is feeling sick today and can't have any visitors!"  
"Yeah, yeah" Marie said "Laryngitis?"

May giggled behind Marie, and then stopped to stare at how large the tower was again from the inside. A sight so overwhelming she began to feel a little faint.  
"Anyway, we had no intent of seeing her, just going to take a dip in the river! We'll be on our way, oh, by the way, this is my new friend, May" Marie said "she'll be here for awhile."

The kit came back to her senses as she heard Marie. "Oh... uh, yes." she turned and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Same here" he said, calming down "Sorry, sometimes I have a temper!"

"I see..." she replied as she brought her hand back to scratch her head, seeing as he was a little preoccupied to shake. "...well, we'll be going now..."

"Bye, Balue" Marie said, running off, she leapt upon a wooden structure, leading off to a trail. As the two ran down the path, occasionally passing Moos and Pinkies, a waterfall came into view. Marie sped up, taking a leap and a graceful dive, wings outstretched, into the pool below.

"Looks like a long drop!" May called out to Marie, knowing it was only a good 14 feet. "I'll have to prepare first!"

"Okay then" Marie said, diving under. She saw a shimmering of a gem, she swam towards quickly. Grabbing them, she emerged from the pond, holding them up triumphantly "I have dream stones!"

"Hahah!" May laughed as she saw the stones shining below her. Suddenly that faint feeling came back and she began to lose her balance. She clutched her head and began to wobble a bit before slipping over the edge and falling into the pool of water. Marie gasped, swimming towards her. She wrapped her arm around May's shoulder, dragging her out of the pool. Resting her by the shore, she asked "Are you okay?"

Her friend looked up, dazed. Though her eyes were open, she couldn't see anything but darkness and faint traces of light. A tingling feeling flowed through her body and her limbs felt like noodles. "I...I think I'll be fine. I just need. A little...rest."

"Okay" Marie said, picking her up "I think I can fly us home..."

With that, she rapidly flapped her wings until they blurred, lifting them both off the ground. To add to the lift, Marie used her own levitation skills. Heading off in the other direction, she returned home in minutes, bringing May inside. She lied her down on the couch, giving her some free time to set to work on her new artifact.

Meanwhile, back on Mobius inside the warehouse. Mays glove was almost completely engulfed within the clone whose tag read, 'KITmar-7H' once it was completely absorbed, the doll twitched slightly then stopped moving. It had become a part of May's soul.

She slept through the rest of the day, and into the night whilst Marie tinkered away with her magic. By morning, the Klonian child was found asleep at the table, a bracelet in front of her with three small gems. May woke up late that morning; she'd grown too fond of the couch. She stretched as she woke on the couch again, making sure she could still feel her arms and legs.

"What was that...?" she asked herself. "The last time that happened to me was when I didn't get enough water..." She recalled Archinos forcing her to drink 5 cups of water and not allowing her to sleep; he feared she'd fall into a coma. "...Silly Archie, I didn't go comatose after all..."

Marie still slept, arms folded over the table. A few objects and gems sprawled about, and a finished product lay in front of her. Her ears twitched as she stirred, eyes opening slowly. Looking up groggily, she yawned, eyes sunken slightly. Rubbing her eyes, her stomach growled. "Pancakes..." she said, getting up and making her way to the kitchen. May noticed Marie walking through the hallway. She greeted her cheerfully with a, "Good Morning, Marie!" Though her body wasn't feeling all that cheery.

"Mornin' you best eat too, remember what I said, you're semi mortal in the dream realm" she said. She made it to the kitchen, pancakes already made. Klonoa was found at the table, waiting for them both "I figured it was best that I cook today" he said.

"Morning Klonoa!" May cheered again with a smile. The little bit of life she had in her being restored at the smell of pancakes; she couldn't wait to get some. There was a giant tower of pancakes laid out for Marie, and three stacked on a plate for May.

"I'm assuming you don't eat nearly as much as my sister" Klonoa joked "So I hope you're satisfied with three"

May stopped a bit of saliva from drooling at her mini-stack. "Er... Nah, I'm good. As big as these are, I think 3 is plenty." She hadn't had a good homemade pancake in months. Archinos was supposed to make some, but got lazy and made omelets instead.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Marie's mouth watered, gaping open. She sat at her usual spot, snarfing down pancakes in seconds. This would explain why she was well-known as the local bottomless pit. In a matter of moments, she finished her mountain of pancakes. May enjoyed her pancakes slowly, savoring each and every little bite. Once she was done, she stared out the window and toward the risen sun. Once again, she wished Archie was there.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have finished the artifact" Marie proudly announced, running back to get the bracelet. "I haven't tested it yet, but if it works it can be VERY useful"

"Oh?" May asked, "Is it sliced bread?" She snickered. Marie answered "Not exactly" having no sense of sarcasm, and shown her the artifact, a leather strap and circular gems, one red, one yellow, and one blue. May's curiosity got the best of her again as she reached out to touch it with her ungloved finger. "What is it...?

"Well, I haven't given a name to it yet" she explained "but if it works, then it can transport you to places using portals much like mine. Rubbing the red gem creates a portal to Mobius, the yellow gem bring you to Phantomile..." May looked up from the bracelet. "...What's the blue one do?"

"It brings you where I am" Marie said "Or around my vicinity in case if we get separated during lessons."

"Oh, cool." She thought, poking the blue stone. "So we can never get lost." Klonoa however, was completely oblivious to Marie's lessons 'till this point.

"Yup" she answered "That would be bad, and we shall test the artifact straight away in our next lesson. Let's see if the bracelet brings you to Mobius. If it does, then I shall follow after you"

"...Okay" May gently rubbed the red gem until it glowed and shrouded her in a vortex. She blinked, on Mobius again, in the same place where they left, a warehouse filled with clones, all exact copies of herself.

"Ugh..." she shuddered, "This place really creeps me out

Marie followed after, portal appearing close to May. Before cloaking herself in ghost form though, she was spotted among the clones. She knew there were too many soulless dolls to cloak around, and using her sixth sense to mentally tell May to leave, she would soon follow.

"...hmm..." the ghost received her message and began on her way out the building, but got an odd feeling from one of the dolls. It pulled her in, like a magnet it kept her attention. "...you're calling for me... why?" She asked it, hoping for a response from the lifeless toy. She got it in the form of a single action... the lifeless clone opened its eyes suddenly, scaring May slightly. It then began to tear up as she stepped further away from it. "...I...I have to go..." she passed through the door, the sight of herself crying stuck in her mind. Marie crept around the clone room, knowing someone else was there. Peeking from behind a tube, she saw a shadow cast by a hedgehog on the dim, steel wall.

"Hey, you there!" he called out to Marie as he ran closer to get a better view. "What're you doing in here? Get back to your district, you...you... What the heck are you?" The hedgehog stood before her puzzled at her long ears. The tag on his shirt read, 'Dave'

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" she paused "ummm a Klonian?" It was probably unwise to give him the name of an alien species.

"... Yeah, whatever." Dave said to her as he fetched some advanced form of handcuffs and his radio. "Chanthy...We've got an intruder in the labs... claims to be Klingon or something... send a capture unit..." 

"Yeah right, like I'd help you after you broke my mug!" He got as a response, "Do it yourself..."

"..." Marie paused, trying to get her distance.

"Darn" she thought "I can't become a ghost here, and I can't let them find out about the portals..."

He stayed occupied arguing over this radio. "I told you, I did NOT break it. I wasn't even in the dang room!"

"Excuses Dave! No more! I know how you like to play!"

"Hey what th-- Get back here! HEY!" Dave shouted for Marie, actually expecting her to come back. But as he saw that she would do no such thing, he said to himself, "...darn..."

"What was that Dave?"

"IT GOT AWAY! No thanks to you little Ms. Coffee mug!"

She sprinted quite fast, yet all the hallways seemed the same to her. Unknowingly, she made no progress running in circles.

"...what's taking her so long...?" May asked herself as she floated around the warehouse. She was beginning to think that something bad had happened. Why else would Marie tell her to leave so suddenly? "I hope she's okay..."

Marie lost her train of thought, never realizing she was far enough to go ghost again. But she soon found an exit, a window. Jumping through it, she went crashing out of the building, only to find that it didn't lead outdoors. "Oh... pickles" she cursed, seeing a very bright lab room. Within the room, despite its brightness, she could see many, many sharp objects, each and every one made for dissecting different parts of the body. On the table she saw a Kitsune that looked like May. It could've been a clone, but unlike them it didn't have that soulless feeling to it.

"Dude, what is that...?" One of the lab coats in the room asked.

"I dunno... but I bet we'll get raises if we study it..."

They both started slowly closing in on Marie with dissecting tools still in hand. She turned around, gasping.

"That's May! You cut her up!" Marie pointed at them accusingly "And now you intend to hurt me?"

The lab coats stuttered, unsure of how to explain.

"I won't let that happen!" she yelled. She focused her energy and heart into one portion of her body, the wrist. It began to glow, a pulsating sapphire aura, as two swords, one on each arm. She got into a stance, glaring at the scientist, a glowing rage in her eyes.

"That's who…?" They turned back at the creature they were dissecting. To them, it was just another paycheck. Find out what makes this Kitsune tick, and get paid for it. "I'm sorry, but we don't know who we dissect" The first slowly turned around. "We're just doing our--whoa where'd you get those!"

"They're my own life force" she grunted at them "and you'll find them very painful, you terrible, terrible people! Have you no respect for the dead?"

The two faced each other puzzled, and began to laugh hysterically. "...What, are you kidding me?" the second asked her. "No one cares about the Kitsunes. They're the lowest form of life in the city. Haven't you seen the news?" The first stopped laughing to say, "Yeah... once we're done with this one, Kresant'll probably scorn us for not spitting on its grave."

"Grrrrrr" the two were clueless on how agitated she was. Leaping at them, she struck, sending a surging, but nonfatal pain. She slashed again before they hit the floor several times, as they fell; she spat on them, and said "You deserved that for disrespecting my friend!"

Outside, May heard a thud from within a nearby wall.

"Huh...?" she said as she phased through to find two scientists on the floor and Marie with her sabers out. "...Marie? What's going on... what'd you do to them?"

"Don't worry, I didn't kill 'em" Marie said "But maybe they'll think twice before-" A strange thud cut her off; someone whacked her hard in the back of her head, possibly with a gun. She gasped, eyes dialating as she fell.

"Oh my ga—Marie!" May yelled as her captor stood above her.

"So you're the cause of this entire ruckus..." He said, his face partially covered from the room's shadow. "...Looks like it's time to teach you a lesson about interfering with Hedgehog affairs, Dream traveler..." As he lifted her onto his shoulders, May could see his face. She was paralyzed from the sight and could barely make out the one word that came to her mind, "...Kresant..."


	5. Chapter 5

May followed Marie and Kresant in spirit form, through the dark halls of the industrial section's laboratory. She didn't want to look at him anymore than needed, so she kept her eyes trained on the unconscious being on his shoulders. Kresant stopped before a large door that led to the prison area of the building, where they kept all those who were to be eventually gassed and dissected.  
"Oh, sir!" The guard acknowledged Kresant, saluting as he entered, "What brings you here today sir?"  
"At ease, I'm just here to drop off something," he said, opening a cell door and tossing Marie in. He used enough force her body rolled fast into the opposite wall, slamming upon it.

"…watch her." He instructed the guard, "If she so much as breathes the wrong way, I want her electrocuted. Just don't kill her…"  
The guard saluted, "Yes Sir!" as Kresant walked out.

Marie twitched and stirred in her cell soon after Kresant left, known to recover from such wounds with such a thick, dense head. Groaning, she forced herself awake, peering through the bars, she saw a guard.

"Manyu..." she whined "Hoi comrey luyo..."

He stared at her funny, thinking aloud "...Does that qualify as breathing the wrong way...?"

"Ah, never mind… Keep it down in there you little runt! Make too much noise, and I'll be forced to flip the switch."

"Bah, curo!" she replied in a mocking tone, seeming to take great joy in confusing her captor with gibberish.

"...You little..."

The guard walked back to his post, where he placed his hand on a switch.

"You asked for it." He reasoned, pulling it, bolts of electricity shot through every cell in the room. It caused sounds of anguish from each and every cell that contained a prisoner within. He released the switch, not knowing if she was affected, but assuming that her screams were mixed in with those of the others.

"Had enough? Huh?" he threatened. "Now keep quiet..."

Little did the dense-head(snicker ) know, Marie slipped away after the shock, searching for May. Usually, she wouldn't escape using ghost powers, she preferred not to use them, but knew that this was the only way to keep an eye on her friend.

"Ummmmmm you still around, May?" she called out, clutching her arm "Boy would I like to unwire these cells, it's not right that I get to escape so easily…"

May heard her call, responding with a quick "Here I am..." as she floated over.

"I hope Kresant didn't hurt you..."

"Not as much as the shocks..." Marie paused "So his name was Kresant? I'll hafta keep that in mind..."

She nodded. "He's Archie's father..." she then showed Marie her hand. "...He's also the one who gave me this..."

"Oh..." she thought, frowning "I'm sorry 'bout that..."

"It's okay; it's not your fault..." May sighed. "...Just... No matter how much he intimidate you, don't let him or anyone else get to you. It'll only lead to tragedy." May turned her head back toward the hall. "...Even those scientists... the more we fight against them, the more of a reason they have to hate us..."

Marie solemnly nodded and clutched her arm "I never told you this, but I can't exactly recover in ghost form..." she said "It's one of the few reasons that I prefer to be solid... it maybe early, but we should call it a day..."

"...Sounds like a good idea..."

She acknowledged her reply, hiding behind an alleyway, creating a portal with her free hand. Waiting for May to get through, she remained vigilant as to not get caught again. May hesitated for a few seconds; the thought of her clone's look imprinted to her mind next to Kresant's face, but shook it off and hopped in. Marie leapt in soon after, landing in her backyard on the other side. Stumbling slightly, she let out a sigh and sat down under a tree, drifting off to sleep. May watched as her friend slept. She desired to sleep as well, but something kept her up from deep inside. She shook off the thought and decided to talk a walk around Breezegale to take in the sights.

Marie continued sleeping, and didn't seem to show any hints of waking soon. Every once in awhile, she lazily opened an eye, noticing a passing Moo or a butterfly perching on a blade of grass next to her, then fell back into slumber.

As the sky grew darker, May found herself still wandering the land. Walking through forests, crossing rivers, watching the Breezegale moon. That's when it hit her.

"...Wha-where am I walking? Marie...?"

She turned around, to see a shadow under a tree, saying "Oh...phew. I thought I'd lost you..."

As she approached the dark figure, she noticed its long ears were far from the black she was used to seeing on Marie and Klonoa.

"...Wait, you're not Marie... Who're you?"

He slowly opened his eyes, large and red, and stared up at May in a melancholy state. In a tranquil voice, he softly asked, "Who are you?"

"Well... I asked you first..." May whispered just before feeling a strong, pulsing pain from the mark on her hand. "...I-My name's May." she said, clutching her wrist.

He stared out, holding his hand out to her, saying "I sense your pains and hardships... how sorrowful they are..."

"...sorrowful..." said May with her hand still in pain. "...I guess so..."

"I would know, I am the king of sorrow..."

"King of sorrow?" her scar began glowing slightly. "...how is that possible? I never thought that sorrow was big enough to have its own king—"

Some uncontrollable force pulled her hand to the ground. Frantically struggling, she asked "...what's wrong with... my hand... what're you doing to me?"

At that moment, Marie could sense some disturbance from far away, forcing her out of her slumber. Waking up suddenly, she uttered "May..." and ran off towards the forest, then ran in the other direction because she went the wrong way.

"I'm not behind this…" the king uttered, tearing slightly "They always blame sorrow..."

Just at the moment, Marie ran in and gasped. Shocked, she grabbed May by the arm in a vain attempt at pulling her up, saying "I think something is trying to take your soul!"

May was heavy weight to Marie, her hand planted firmly onto the ground.

"...Kresant... He must be... It's all his fault." May tried to think of the reason for her pain.

"...He... He did this out of his sorrow... He did this, because of sorrow!" She let go of her heavy hand and out toward the king. "... You're more powerful than you even know yourself... Sorrow, your presence is making Kresant's burden worse... and it's all in my hand."

"..." he remained silent. The king did not want to bring upon such pain to others, only wanted to stay in that one little spot. Marie pulled her hardest, trying not to lose grip of May.

"Everything's going to be okay!" she said, trying to convince herself. May's hand began to glow even stronger, causing more pain. That, and sorrow's tears knocked a little bit of sense into her.

"...Sorrow... Kresant, a man I know... His power is growing stronger because of your sorrow..." she began to cry herself, "Maybe you can try your hardest to cheer up... just a smile... one that'll destroy the sorrow in his heart, and my pain will go away."

An odd situation, a person of sorrow being asked to smile, he couldn't find himself doing it.

"Sorry..." he uttered softly "It is impossible..."

Marie tried keeping a grip on May's hand, the glow blinding her. Closing her eyes, she yelled "May, don't go!"

"...I see..." she sighed. "I'm sorry Marie... As you can see, I can't really fight it."

May tried to bare a smile as she looked up at her. Marie teared up a bit "But we just met, you were a great friend!" she sobbed "And you hafta go already?"

"It's okay..." May told her, form began to fade slightly while sinking into the ground.

"...Maybe, we'll meet again somewhere. Maybe when Kresant is finally gone and no longer wishes to torture me... maybe..." her voice began to soften until it silenced entirely, her mouth moved but nothing came from it. As the last of her disappeared, Marie yelled "MAY!", pounding the ground. She turned around, sobbing, and stared at Sorrow, then realized her goal was set

"Kresant..."

She knew before heading off, she would need to recover fully. Wandering back home, stared downwards sorrowfully, returning to her typical spot to rest, sleep came surprisingly easy. She was obviously tired out from all the things that happened lately. That morning she woke, completely focused and hell-bent on carrying out her task. Before Klonoa and Grampa could greet her that morning, they found that she was long gone, heading off to Mobius.


	6. Chapter 6

Ducking behind a dumpster, Marie sought out the last place she been since leaving Mobius, the jail. Stealthily sneaking about, pressing up against a wall, she spotted the prison, dark and glum, and entered, approaching the guard who shocked her the day before.

"...forty-three... forty-four..." he whispered in his sleep. Oddly, he wasn't aware of her missing from her cell, far too busy counting sheep.

"How easy..." she muttered, snatching his key carefully. She paced around in discontent at the abused prisoners, pushing the key into each lock, releasing the people in there. As the heavy barred doors creaked open, she gestured with her hands for all of them to escape. Less than twenty minutes later, the cells were emptied, and Marie yelled at the guard, "Wake-up!"

"...huh, what?" the guard snorted, scrambling to his feet. He looked around to see who'd called him, only to find nothing.

"...what the hell... no more booze before duty." he began walking up and down the cells calming, half asleep, that is, until he noticed the vacant cells.

"Whu-what! Oh my god Kresant's gonna kill me... unless..." the guard ran back to his desk and pressed a button, yelling into it, "...Raid! The prisoners are escaping!"

Marie crept up behind, materializing two beam swords, she leapt up and stabbed into his back. The shocking weapons sunk through his skin, though never piercing the flesh, it still caused a surge of pain. As he passed out, she leaned against the wall, saying "Now let's see Kresant sneak up on me!"

At that moment alarms blared, red lights beaming through the jail. By the unconscious heap, a radio lay, left on, it said "... Escape alert triggered, Corey... Corey? Hello? What in blazes..."

She took the device, coldly talking into the box, "Save yourself the trouble and send Kresant, unless if you want this prison destroyed!"

"...who is this...?"

"That doesn't matter, just send him" 

"...She wants you..." Raid informed a shadow behind him on the other side of the line. He'd cut the connection to speak with this person.

"...Then it'll be me she has..."

While she idly waited, Marie crossed her arms, ignoring the annoying sound of the alarms; she impatiently leaned against the wall. Meanwhile, the prisoners reached the gates of the prison, alarms blaring. There, guards stood waiting for them with weapons in hand.

"I suggest you go back in..." one threatened.

"No..." A young Kitsune stood up to the line. "We've had enough of your prison. Sitting and waiting for death behind small metal bars. I'm not going back without a fight."

Back in the jail, Marie tapped her finger upon her crossed arms, even though she was uncertain whether or not she would win, she was eager to avenge May, enraged at the thought that even in her afterlife she had to suffer, just because of Kresant. The room's door flung open, a shadowy figure in the center of it, she prepared to fight this being, both swords ready to go, but as this figure walked in she noticed it had a Kitsune's form.

"He...help... me..." It started forward, and fell, a young male Kitsune who seemed to be really badly bruised.

"?" Marie gasped, crouching down beside him. For that moment, her rage ceased, replaced with worry and the usual desire to help those in need. Reaching in her shawl, she fetched a vial of water, and held it to him. Helping him sit up, she said "Drink this, it's healing waters..."

He drank up and let out a small sigh.

"...Thank you..." he said as his vision began to return, "...You're so kind. Hey you're the girl that let us out... me and all the others... I'm sorry that we didn't make it." he began explaining, "...The guards were waiting for us, you see. Right at the gates. We would've been turned right back to here, if it wasn't for that one boy with the two tails... He had to be one of the best fighters of us all, but even he had his limits. I protected him and told him to get out of the place, and that was the last I saw of him... I hope he made it out."

Suddenly this person was lifted into the air by complete nothingness, gasping for breath, he was tossed into a cell, and the switch near Marie pulled all at once.

"I believe you called for me... young traveler..."

Her eyes dilated, glaring at the force. A silhouette of a dark figure, wrapped in an illusional entity.

"Your cloaking can't fool a dreamer's eyes!" she said, materializing her two swords "I have a score ta' settle with you!"

"...A score...?" he asked. "... but young warrior, I don't even know your name..."

"Marie!" she yelled at him, gritting her teeth "And I'm getting revenge for May! Even in her afterlife she can't rest peacefully because of you!"

"May... so this is about that little devil child..." he uncloaked himself revealing his true form. A black cloak surrounded his body and he held a sword in his right hand.

"...May needed to learn her place." he said. "...And if you're on her side, looks like you do as well."

He lunged at her slowly, as she easily dodged. Afterwards he remained in this position for a few seconds. Marie accelerated towards him at a nearly impossible speed, slashing several times as a counterattack. Before he could react, she backed away to get some distance, resuming defensive stance. The hedgehog seemed to stagger a bit from the damage, and then his form began to shift and fade. While Marie stood in confusion from this, he snuck behind her and startled her with a kick on the back.

"You'll have to be a lot faster than that, ms. traveler..."

Her body flew a bit from the blow, maneuvering herself through the air, she landed on her two feet, and came at him again, firing bursts of water magic at him. He just stood there taking the bursts head on, his body pushed back but his legs keeping his balance. After each water ball hit him he brushed the access water off of his suit.

"Come on… is that all you've got...?"

"Grrrrrr" she growled, slashing him rapidly again using a combination of bursts, and this time some levitation skills she used to make debris fly at him too. She was throwing at him everything she could. It was a sudden burst of anger that caught him off guard. His eyes widened as he dodged the slashes just barely and was hit fairly often by rocks and other such objects. After a moment of dodging, Marie finally hit. As he got away and staggered a bit, rubbing the area where he was hit "...what... no blood?" he asked Marie. "What… are you playing games with me?"

He stood and pulled out his second blade, a small dagger. "I don't like playing games..."

The child of water glared at him, obviously he never understood her code of not killing, however, and she cared little about that. She advanced again with full force, of course, he had yet to see her ultimate attack, and she was only hitting him with a barrage of smaller attacks. Kresant again stood waiting; as she got closer he began to crouch. He leapt above her and tossed his second knife down at her head, which was deflected. As he heard the clang of his dagger on the floor he turned around to see Marie rubbing her head.

"...I see you have a rather hard head, traveler..."

"Ouchies!" Mare whined, rubbing her sore scalp. She took little time to recover, as she decided to summon up her only deadly attack, the sacred infusion. With a deep breath, water appeared from her body, swirling in a typhoon, placing herself in the center, swords materialized. Maneuvering the typhoon, it was aimed at Kresant, too large to miss its target. It came at him not only with the force and pressure of thousands of gallons of water, but with the combined energy force of Marie's spirit, magic, and life energy, into one giant burst.

The typhoon hit him, driving him straight into the wall with a loud SLAM and a bit of muffled gargling. As the wave began to flow off the wall, Marie could see Kresant's unconscious body on the floor. She felt that her job was done. "...You look tired..." His voice called out to her. "That's too bad..." He appeared to her side and delivered a strong slam to her chest to knock her onto the floor. "I cannot be hit physically while cloaked... It would be wise to remember that before you try that ever again..." Marie didn't respond. "...Stand up. Don't tell me a warrior as strong as you can't take a simple hit like that."

She winced, forcing herself up. Unknowingly to him, she used every tiny last bit of strength her body had, and a blow to the chest was rather critical. Bending over, she let out a gasp, but forced herself to look up at him, and try to fight somehow. Holding out her ram, she materialized some power in her hand, only to have it flicker out. She tried again, getting the same results. Kresant began to laugh at her attempts. A melodramatic laugh as he held his hand to his forehead above Marie. As he began to run out of air, he said, "I was waiting for you to eventually find my weak points young traveler." He took in a bit of air. "But instead I've found yours." He kicked her again, right in the chest. "...I expected a challenge from a dream traveler, like another of your kind gave me. I guess I've overestimated you."

She let out a painful scream, some odd phenomenon coming. A sudden white light consumed her, seeming to make her glow. A pure energy, it seemed to cause immense pain to her attacker, possibly nearly subduing him. As Marie weakly forced herself to her feet, she noticed the glow, and asked "Wh-what's happening?" but soon the glow left, before it could have a chance at killing Kresant. At that moment, she felt all strength leave, and she felt numb, falling over on the ground.

"...pathetic." He said as he turned his back on her. He walked toward the switch he pulled, and released it.

"..how does that feel, Mr. runaway?" he directed his voice toward the fox he'd tossed into the cell. "...Maybe next time, you'll think twice before trying to escape. Kei..."

The Kitsune just sat there. Limp and unable to feel his body after a good 40 minutes worth of shocking. Kresant took the unconscious Marie and tossed her into the same cell, then began toward the door.

"...Oh yes, and don't page me unless it's something important, Dream Traveler..." He turned off the room's light.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness; in a time of pain, it embraces her as the only comfort. Drained of all energy; spirit, life, dream and magic, she could only lay in silence. Aside from the occasional twitching and staggered breathing, she seemed to be lifeless. Voices filled her dazed visions, a silhouette of another dreamer in the distance, she noticed, and ran to. Another Klonian much like her, a being of darkness, Bendilen, the chaos deity, was left alone to ponder his life.  
"Hello?" she asked timidly, squinting in the distance, he looked up at her, subtly nodding in acknowledgement. As she approached, he asked "Did you cross dimensions, or are you dreaming?"  
Marie scratched her chin in thought, and replied "I think I was knocked out……"  
"How?" he asked accusingly "Have you been getting yourself into trouble again?"  
"It's not that!" she quickly and frantically explained "I was avenging my friend, but this man, he was able to avoid the sacred infusion attack, and I barely hurt him…… he's not mortal, I tell you!"  
"And neither are you" he replied "However, it seems once again you have gotten yourself in trouble, do you need any help?"  
"No actually……" she answered eagerly "I think I found a new power!"  
"?"  
"Yes!" Marie continued "This bright light just appeared from my body, and it seemed to affect the enemy! Now if I could only control it for a short time then-"  
"No!" he said coldly "You can never use that power!"  
The young Klonian deity stared back at him, utterly confused at this sudden scolding she received. Shrinking away, she softly asked "Why?"  
"I can't explain….." he said "But if this is true, than it's my responsibility to…"  
He paused in silence, solemnly turning away. Marie walked up behind him, expecting some answers. Bendilen suddenly turned, grabbing her hand, a dark aura surrounding him. A blank, sorrowful look spread across his face, as he uttered "I'm sorry……"  
She struggled against his grip, but couldn't break free, just as he chanted a spell at her, someone interrupted.  
"Bendilen, STOP!" another Klonian scolded, a teenage girl, slapping him across the face. Dumbfounded, he explained "Kina, you know as well as I what this means!"  
"I know too…… but we have to stop this… altering this child's mind every time she learns too much, we are her friends" Kina explained "and as friends, we have to trust her!"  
"What's this all about?" Marie asked curiously. The two looked at her, trying to think up an excuse for such acts.  
"Marie…" Kina said, placing a hand on her shoulder "Remember how it's said that the strongest deity was the first one to come into existence?"  
"Yes!" she eagerly replied "That was my father, Liei!"  
"Well……. Not exactly…."  
"Huh?"  
"Your father….. your mother, they never existed….."  
"!"  
"They were invented to make your false memories believable" Bendilen interrupted "The names were derived from the two spirits who rewrote your past, Ranoke, and Liei….."  
"Wait!" Marie said, her mind all boggled "If they didn't exist, then who was the first deity!"  
Kina paused, tying to find her words, muttering "It was you….. you were the most powerful being in the universe….."  
"And because of that, we had your mind and memories altered….." Bendilen said reluctantly "Damn, we shouldn't even be telling you this!"  
Kina gave him a cold glare, and turned back to Marie "that light, at one point you could control it, but you must understand, that force is so destructive, it could easily bend reality, and destroy the universe, but it couldn't be destroyed, it was a part of you…."  
"So……" Marie paused, and thought for a second.  
"We and the other deities hired a memory spirit and a history spirit to lock away the power, and erase all knowledge of its existence" Bendilen said bluntly "We feared the power so much……"  
"And even though it seems to have become active again, you're forbidden to ever use it" Kina explained "You must understand, you can't control it perfectly, putting the universe at risk to get back at one person, is that really worth it?"  
"But this Kresant guy, he's so powerful!"  
"Wait, you picked a fight with Kresant?" Bendilen gasped "Have you lost your marbles?"

"No……." she paused, a hint of sorrow in her voice "It's because of him that my friend has to suffer, even in death…"  
"But you must think things through before you carry out such actions!" Kina said "Haven't you heard of this man? He's not only a plague upon his planet, but feared throughout many dream realms!"  
Marie shook her head, being the oblivious, naïve, stubborn child that she was.  
"I don't care how much I get beaten; I just want to take him down…. It's not right!" she yelled, kneeling down. She staggered, sobbing softly. Bendilen hugged her affectionately, saying "It's okay, we'll figure something out….."

She looked up, nodding slightly, and uncertainly. At that moment, she heard a voice, calling out to her.

"Wake up!" it said, its presence caused all else to fade. Seeing her two friends leave before her eyes, she panicked, hearing those two words over again.

"Wake up……"

"...Wake Up... Please...!" Kei shouted from the outside world. As Marie opened her eyes she could see him kneeling over her, praying for her to awaken. She could also see some form of a healing aura surrounding his hands as he did. She blinked, feeling sore all over, gazed up at him, and weakly asked "Healing... magic?"

Kei opened his eyes from praying "...Oh, thank god. I... I was afraid you were dead..." He sighed "...My heals don't exactly work on the dead though... just the undead..." He sat back watching the mysterious child.

"I wish I could do more, but I'm out of energy. Hold on for a tight second."

"..." she paused, smiling "You have no clue... death isn't really something on my mind anymore... thanks for the lending of energy, though it's not much. To repay you I'll help free you, but you must wait for me to heal."

"...Heh. Then you've trained in the ways of the swordsman, I suppose." The fellow prisoner let out a small chuckle, then a sigh "darn you swordsman and your increased stamina recovery..." He joked with himself.

"I don't get it..." she stared at the cold, stone walls "I'm immortal... and all the power I had... and it still couldn't stop him... I'd kick myself for making such a big mistake... except I can't move right now..." She turned her head, a tear forming "I promised my friend..."

"Heh… Silly swordsman..." he chuckled again "You may feel invincible, and at times you may be... but when pitted against a much stronger opponent, that feeling near instantly goes away. Doesn't it?"

"No..." she replied "When I heal, I'll find a way to bring him down! He doesn't scare me!"

"Relax... You'll never heal in anger..." he tried to heal Marie again. He felt uncomfortable with the wound he saw Kresant strike.

"...Many swordsmen are like you, you know. They don't understand that brute strength alone can't take down an enemy. You have to think things through, be smart about them. Even the smallest forms of life can take down much larger, and that's because they think before they strike... why won't this thing heal...?"

"It never heals... that wound's millions of years old... just leave it alone" she said "Myu... stupid scythe lady... had to kill me an' give me that wound... and I am more than a swordsman. It feels odd that you tag me on with a title because of the way that I fight, I am what I am, and simply that, a dreamer..."

"...Oh sorry..." Kei stopped trying to heal and placed his hands on his lap "...A dreamer you say? Well that's something new... You see, where I was born there were people who were members of the swordsmen guild. Each was extremely powerful and could take a lot of damage. however, they were far from invincible. I became an acolyte to help them... to help those wounded from battle. Especially those swordsmen who went into battle headfirst. After you said you could heal yourself, I just assumed..."

"Odd thing is, I can't use my healing magic on myself..." Marie said "It's water-based, and I'm a water-being, since I am immune to water magic, I can only heal others... but time also heals wounds, and that's all I need... as far as that chest wound, ignore it, even if it seems fresh, it's not, and it can never go away... man, I feel so sore..."

"...I see..." Kei wiped an old tear from his eye "Kresant... he has that effect. He kinda envenomed you when he knocked you to the floor... I could tell from the purple hue you gained when he did. It'll wear off soon, don't worry."

"Purple?" Marie asked "All I remember was a bright white... and supposedly that's forbidden magic in my realm... anyway, it's probably better if we can escape sooner... if I can stand..."

She thought of sitting up, groaning, it seemed to take her forever "Well, okay, the breakout might have to wait..."

Kei closed his eyes and smiled "That's fine by me... I don't want to escape. Kresant will kill me if I do."

"Then I would take you as far from here as I... could..." she mumbled the last bit, falling off to sleep yet again, but this slumber would be a slumber of no dreams or visions, just blank darkness. Kei chuckled again, placing his hand on Marie's forehead and curing her poison by taking it himself. "...Yes... sleep, sounds good..." he fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

"...Dude, it just won't cut." Marie heard as she began to regain consciousness. "Nah, try a bigger one... wait... nah that wont work either."

She heard the sound of two voices and footsteps as their owners ran around the room looking for something "Hey wait... get the big one. wha-what do you mean we don't have gas?" one voice said "Well go ask for some more, it's not like she's gonna--... Holy crap she's waking up!"

"Ugh..." she shook her head, everything blurring into view, feeling strength come back to her. She tried getting up, yet she was bounded down by her own weight. She snapped out of her daze, realizing she wasn't in her cell.

"What's this!"

"Eh... erm..." the scientist thought of a quick lie "This is like, a dream. And we're like, angels to like... carry you to erm... paradise?"

"Hey, you're those people who cut open my friend!" she yelled, forcing her body up. She seemed to stumble slightly, still injured, but not completely weak "What are your intents now?"

"Erm... to dissect an alien life form and get paid for it?" The scientist gained an uneasy grin, and chuckled slightly..."heh,heheh... heh... this won't end good will it?"

She tested her sword, not as big as usual, but it still worked.

"No, lucky for you two I have to save my energy, but if you gimme anymore problems... well, you know!"

She ran out of the room, the same way she entered days ago, through the window. Once again, glass shattered all over the place(do not try this at home, Marie's a professional idiot), as she sought out the prison. Marie decided to be destructive in her search.

She knew that she was in no condition to fight, but in her search for the prison, she smashed down a few walls by taking out a favorite artifact of hers, the exploding orbs. Before she found the prison, she destroyed 18 buildings. In the prison, Kei stood on his toes looking out the cell's window for the cause of the explosions.

"...I'm not sure what to say anymore. Should I be happy and cheer for the destruction…? Or should I be afraid that it's coming for me next?" He asked himself before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed "...Wow, am I really that bored?"

Running all over the place, she finally located the prison, bursting through the doors; she attacked the guard in a split second, stealing his key. Opening the only occupied cell, she said frantically "Hey buddy, can you think of a world very far from here where we'll be safe?"

"Erm... Rune Midgard...?" He said, it was the only world he'd even known of besides that one.

"Okay, I hope you want to go there" she said "I only have enough energy to hold the portal for a few moments..."

Kei nodded and watched as Marie opened her portal, fascinated that it was a lot different from the portals he'd seen and created himself, but he didn't let that get the best of him. He hopped right in without much hesitation. At that moment, Marie leapt in after, coming out the other side to a place very familiar to Kei, somewhere outside a church. Because of her lack of strength, she didn't exactly land on her feet on the other side, but she relaxed knowing she might have been safe for now. Kei stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Ahh... It feels so refreshing." He said. "Back to being in a world without pollution, without bars, without Kresant..." He then turned back to Marie. "How does it feel to be in a place full of natural energy for the first time? You can almost feel it flowing through you..."

"Yes..." she sleepily smiled "It makes me feel sleepy... reminds me how every night I'd sleep outside under a tree... makes me feel like that right now. Thanks for your help, I think I'll take a nap now..."

"Heheh... Sure why not." he laughed "It feels so great to be free...!" He then felt a great gust of wind that sent a chill down his spine. Reminding him that he was naked and standing behind the Prontera Sanctuary. "...hmm, this isn't gonna look good if someone sees me... Erm." He looked back at the now sleeping Marie. "...I guess we should... go inside." He lifted her up and took her into the church, sitting her on one of its many benches before going to see the High Priest about new clothing. Two days later, Marie stirred, waking up in a soft bed. Feeling sore from idleness, she sat up, noticing her hat lying at a bedside table. She grabbed it, throwing off the covers and running out the room's doorway. Marie found herself inside a massive structure, candle-lit and pleasantly quiet, except for the movements of the people there. Searching about, she spotted out Kei and ran up to him, an eager look on her face. As she approached she was able to see he was wearing a brown jacket and what appeared to be sandals, but nothing more as he was facing the opposite direction.

"...hmm, what's for breakfast...?" Marie tugged on Kei's jacket to get his attention. "Oh, hello Marie. Good morning!" he turned toward her with a smile. Now able to see the rest of his wardrobe, Marie could see a muffler over his shoulders and what seemed to be a violet shirt. Even farther down she saw... a white dress? "How was your rest?" He asked her, interrupting her thought.

"It was good" she said "Just got some bedsores... but some good training will fix that!" She seemed to be excited and fired up about being able to move again. Stretching her arms, she shifted from side to side, being a little hyper "As soon as I get a good meal, I'm dashing right out the door..." she thought aloud.

"Ah, so you're in a hurry to get back to training I see..." Kei scratched his head before placing his hands back at his waist "...Well, Sabin was just sent out to get something for breakfast. He'll be back sooner or later... You could take this time to look around if you'd like." (Meanwhile, somewhere outside of the city...)

"Jeeze... Why does it always have to be my turn?" Sabin thought aloud. "This has to be my 4th time in a row. This place has to be empty by now" Just then, he noticed a Peco resting its eyes near the road. peco peco giant chicken "...Hmm, I guess that'll have to do..."(end separate scene Oo;)

"When was the last time I ate?" Marie thought "I think it was the one breakfast before I left for that fight... that must have been days ago..." She turned to Kei, and asked "By the way, how long have I slept?"

"...Oh, Only about two days..." Kei answered after a brief moment of thought. "Mother Matilda thought you'd never wake up. She's probably outside making a coffin right now..."

"Heehh..." Marie nervously laughed. "That's nice to know, maybe I should try and find her to save her the trouble? Getting outside would be good for me anyway..." Being rather short, she flew up several feet in the air to spot an exit, and pointed to the pair of doors at the other end of the church. "Is that the exit?"

"Yeah, that would be it." Kei nodded from afar. "Just remember not to wander too far. People aren't exactly friendly to new species on Midgard..." Kei began to whisper, "...almost all of them are Monsters..." He shook it off. "She's wearing a purple dress, Matilda. Tell her I said Hi!"

"Okay" she cheerfully said, running towards the doors. Pushing them open, a smile spread across her face as the fresh air tingled her nose. The sun shone brightly, the weather calm, and it was a beautiful day. The sound of hammering echoed from behind the Church. Marie decided to look around to see what from. There she saw a priestess with a large plank of wood hammering it to another fiercely. She kept this up for a while before hammering her own hand.

"ACK! My Finger!" She stared back down at the hammer she dropped while grasping her hand. "...You're the Baphomet's hammer aren't you? Come to ruin my hand... Well it's too bad!" She began poking it with a wand and repeating the phrase, "Evil be gone!"

"Nya?" Marie thought "Are you Matilda?" She flew a little closer, perplexingly staring at the tool. "It's not evil..." she said "Just a hammer..."

"...Well..." She stopped poking. "You never can be safe nowadays... Even the Porings possessed now..." She turned around to see a rather unfamiliar face. "Oh you're the girl that Kei brought in, good morning." She greeted her with a smile and a poke of her wand. "You're not from around here from you... I've never seen anyone like you before. You're not another monster from the depths of Glast Hiem... Are you...?" On her face dawned a rather serious look.

"Never heard of that place..." Marie said. "I'm a dimension traveler, Marie from Breezegale." She stared at the wand, utterly confused, then asked "Hey, what's the stick for?"

"Oh this?" Matilda stood straight up and suddenly lost her seriousness. "It's mah boomstick. A Mighty Staff that's perfect for bashing the demons straight out of your arse faster than diarrhea if you're possessed..." She gave Marie a slightly evil grin. "...Wanna see it in action...?"

"Ummmmmm no thanks..." Marie said "I gotta find a way to beat that Kresant guy... so I might be bus-" Her sentence was cut off by the loud grumbling of her stomach, deprived of food for days. Matilda giggled at the sound of her stomach. "You won't have to wait much longer. Sabin'll be back before you can say--" "aaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" Was the noise they heard as Sabin dashed past the Church, followed by a hoard of Giant Pecos and Pickys. (Which was of course followed by a mass of adventurers who wanted to get their chicken on.)

"Mmmmmmmmm" Marie thought "I'm havin' chicken fer breakfast!" With that, she materialized her trusty beam sword, jumping at the chickens, but stopped "Bah, I forgot... it's not right to kill..." She sighed, looking up at the creatures, which for some reason, though hostile to everyone else, didn't take notice to the young dreamer. The group continued on, running through the streets of Prontera. Passing the Sanctuary 3 times before the sound finally annoyed those within the Church. Kei ran outside, followed by a few acolytes and most others who were inside for that day's sermon. Out of all those who emerged, Marie noticed great spiritual energy coming from one with a large full body cloak. "What's going on out here?" Kei asked. "Is Bapho in town?"

"I don't think so..." Marie said "There's a chicken rampage..." One of the giant ones approached her, snarling at Kei (well, as best as a chicken could snarl) and turned around to the Klonian. The two were face to face, Marie staring wide-eyed and the Peco staring curiously. It had no clue whether or not Marie was one of the people, or a monster.  
It honked at the wide eyed Klonian, possibly to test her nerves, then continued staring at her eyes as if it were searching for something. "...Ugh, I've had enough." A voice came from behind Kei. The man in the cloak was in a hurry to return to today's service, and seemed to have no patience for this. He began mumbling some gibberish that not even Marie could understand before yelling, "Frost Diver!" A column of icy spikes shot up from the ground as if the element itself was burrowing its way underground toward the oversized bird. It made its way right between Marie and Kei to reach the Peco, which became a giant block of ice upon contact.

"Meep..." Marie uttered "That was weird..."

The Priest-Bird-Traveler Pack circled back around yet again, this time headed directly at the church as Sabin looked to take refuge within it. Immediately after hearing the sound the wizard began his incoherent mumbling yet again, this time making a large swirling incantation circle appear on the ground before the entire group of birds. "...Storm Gust!" He yelled as a large cloud appeared above them, concentrating strong winds and snow onto this one area. After the small blizzard, each and every bird within it was a block of ice. The Wizard gave a low chuckle.

"Kyu..." Marie blinked, snow touching her nose. The cold stung, surprising her, but only for a second. "It's snowing on a warm, spring day?" she asked.

"Kei..." she whispered, "There was something about that chicken thingy..."

"Hmm? What about it?" he asked. "Did it do something?"

"No... it was something in its eyes..." she said "a wild flame... it looked like it burned in its soul..."

The cloaked man began mumbling something again as Kei formulated his answer.

"...I hear that if you look deep into a mob's eyes. You can see it's element..." Kei said. "Or, at least that's what the sages say..."

"Lord of Vermillion!" The wizard cried out as the skies above the city grew dark. As she looked up Marie could see sparks of lightening gathering above the group of frozen birds. Suddenly the bolts starting striking the ground around them, shaking the ground with each strike, it was surging through the frozen birds. In a moment, the birds had all become frozen dinners, prepackaged in ice cubes.

"...Enjoy..." Kei whispered to Marie. "You might want to get to them before the others get it all."

Marie nodded, running over to the packaged meals. Even though she was rather reluctant to eat it, she felt the hunger drive at her. Opening a package, she tore apart at it, eating it down in moments. She did the same with several other packages, until she became satisfied, and ran back over to Kei. The wizard held a ball of light in his hand, similar to Marie's untapped life force. He took this ball and slowly absorbed it into his palm, not caring if anyone noticed. He then walked back into the church, calling for the High Priest to continue service. He nodded and walked in as well.

"Well... now that that's all done." Kei said with a chicken wing in his hand "You're welcome to join us for today's sermon, Marie."

"Sermon? Dun have time... I gotta train, remember?" she said "I never knew there was such a realm like this one... think of the possibilities!"

"Okay then, young swordsman" he joked. "I wish you luck with your training." He walked back into the church. Just as Marie was on her way out she ran across Matilda, who was poking Sabin with her stick. "Baka!" she yelled. "You should know by now that you don't mob Pecos! What were you thinking?"  
"Uhm... I was hungry?"

"Pecos...' Marie mumbled, making a mental note. Despite the advice not to stray far from the village, she left to the vast area stretching outward. Once a certain distance away, she materialized her beam swords, running up at random objects, usually rocks and trees, and slashing them to bits. She kept up the speed and combat training for two hours, until once again, she noticed some Pecos. Against her better judgment, she decided to take a look once again, this time without the disturbance of wizards and such.


	9. Chapter 9

"...George...?" a Peco called in an understandable language, shocking Marie slightly. "Has anyone seen George? Please, tell me you've seen him! Tell me where--" The Peco glanced over and noticed the creeping Klonian.

"Everyone scatter!" She squawked as the group of them started running in random directions across the area.

"Nya..." she thought, leaping out from her hiding spot, setting after one of them. The monster kept a fast, steady pace, yet she caught up to it, and when it finally stopped, Marie gasped for breath. Leaning over to breath, she uttered "Hey, how can you speak? The last giant chicken honked at meh..."

"...Speak...?" The bird let out a small honk "How can you speak? Most of you people just come by and chop at us..."

"I never did..." she casually threw her arms up behind her back "I'm not of this world... so I'm a little clueless... That sounds awfully mean... hey, do you have the same fire in your eyes as the last one I saw?"

"...fire in my eyes, last one? Oh, you must've seen George!" the fowl attempted a smile through its beak "He left with a group of our finest warriors to try and get back one of my eggs. Have you seen him? What did he say to you? Where is he now?" the Peco squawked on and on, tossing questions at Marie.

"Wait, wait, calm down!" Marie begged, knowing it would be unwise to mention breakfast. Regaining her composure, she explained "I saw some guy come, and they were all frozen and turned to food before my eyes... I'm sorry..."

"But... Maybe I can get your egg back? I'm sure it'll have a scent similar to Pecos..." she continued, her kitten nose twitched as a floating feather drifted down "I could track it!"

"Yes... my egg." the peco squawked "Please, bring it back for me. I'm sure it's what George would've wanted"

Marie closed her eyes, taking it in; she nodded, looking back towards the village.

"I'll find it..." she accepted the task, a bluish glow emanating in her eyes. She turned around, softly glancing over and in one quick movement; she disappeared dashing towards the village. She pushed her speed, causing a blur effect on her image, as she approached the massive city she felt the scent of feathers tickle her nose, luring her towards a certain building. Peering through a window, Marie's eyes scanned the area, spotting a large, oval shaped object, speckled light brown. Glancing around, she spotted a back door to the house, and decided to try that. Cupping her hands around her forehead, she peeked in through the door window to see if she could spot her target from the doorway.

"Wow...!" she heard from inside. Marie eased the door open, creeping inside and closer to the voice's source, her light-weight and small frame allowing her to get by without detection. She pressed her back to the wall and slightly tilted her head so she could see around the corner...

"...This is the biggest egg I've ever seen." a man from another room complemented Sabin, he was wearing what seemed to be a colonial shirt and removing a crown from his head to place on the table as he ate "I see you took great care in finding the right egg for me, Father Sabin. I trust you'll take much more when making breakfast for me." he continued. "It's very nice of you to offer your cooking services."

"Well… We at the Prontera Sanctuary are here to serve you, my King..." Sabin replied rather grimly. He didn't seem as enthusiastic about being there.

"No..." she whispered to herself "They can't eat it... but what do I do? Maybe if I explain myself... they'd give it back? Nah... that never works..." she debated "No one ever listens ta kids... there's only one thing to do... run in there really, really fast... hope I won't get caught..."

Marie leaned against the wall for a moment, preparing for the time to make her move. The king began handing off the over-sized egg to Sabin, who would take it to the Kitchen to be cooked.

"This is it…" she said, dashing into the room, catching the father off-guard; she snatched the egg and jumped through a window, causing a loud shattering. Immediately taking flight, she flapped her wings as fast as they possibly could go, possibly escaping view in a matter of moments. Once she made it to the forest, she delved deeper towards its center, finding a place to hide. She spotted some rocks, and a space between small enough for a child to fit through. Placing the egg carefully inside, she slipped through the cracks, and grabbed the egg once again, staring up through the small sliver of light. She sat there, waiting to make sure that she wouldn't get caught.

Back at the scene of the crime, the king cried "...What the hell was that!" coming from the house Marie just escaped from. Sabin dashed from the front door and scanning the horizon for any traces of who (or what) might've stolen the King's breakfast.

"I don't know Sir..." he responded to the King's outburst after surveying the scene. The King looked rather pissed as he approached the front door to look himself.

"I don't care what it was, or where it came from, I want it found and persecuted." he threatened "No one steals a Tristan's Breakfast and gets away with it!"

Sabin nodded in agreement with the King.

"Now go. See what you can find." He instructed. "I need some form of an image to have this person hunted."  
"Jeeze... all that for a darn egg..." Sabin whispered." Not like you need it, your fat could supply you for at least 3 mon--"  
"what's that you're mumbling?" The King questioned Sabin.  
"Erm, nothing... I'm gone."

Back at the small cave Marie looked up again, thinking that she couldn't hear anyone. Just in case, she stayed in hiding, uttering softly "I feel so tired..." she thought, the warmth lulling her off to sleep.

Meanwhile...(omgwtfbbq!11!1!1!111!oneyoneoneonewtf?2) "...I hope she makes it back okay." The Peco thought to herself while staring at the Sograt Desert sun as it dove behind the horizon to give way for the Moon. The world grew colder as the nighttime approached. Sabin (a one man search party) continued his search, guided by the light from an ancient soul that glowed as it circled his head.

"That speed... those ears..." he thought "Now that I think about it. I know I've seen them somewhere before..."

He stopped before Marie's miniature rock cave as the spirit focused in its direction. "...what's this...?" He looked inside to see Marie sleeping soundly, the Peco's egg nestled in her arms.

"...I see..." He whispered. "...She must've wanted to save the creature inside the egg."

He took a few steps back, facing toward the town before looking back and sighing. "...Some things are best left untold."

Marie woke up later and peered out, noticing it was night. Knowing that her dark patterns helped cloak her, she carefully set the egg on the outside, shimmying out. Once ready, she headed closer to the forests' edge, hoping to find the mother Peco once again.  
The hot desert sand had become a cool blanket under the night sky. As she walked on its comforting surface, she could feel the mystical warmth of the egg she carried with her keeping her awake through the night. Marie found the flock of Pecos sleeping soundly on the soothing Sograt sands, as she approached the sound of her footsteps awakened the mother Peco. The bird slowly opened her eyes to see a blurred Klonian figure standing before her, holding a familiar round object.

"...Is that...?" the peco asked, and Marie responded with a half-sleep nod "Thank you ever so much..."

She gently laid the egg in the Peco's nest, hearing a sudden tap.

"I think it's hatching..." she stared up at the Peco mother "You better be there for it..."

She sat down by the nest, staring in anticipation. The Peco sat herself just before the egg. Unable to truly help the child within by breaking the hard shell, the mother was left with nothing to do but also sit by and watch. They both stared at the egg as hours passed like minutes, listening to the sound of tapping and picking as the child within slowly cracked through the shell. Soon, it emerged through a small hole it'd pecked through its shell. Chirping, born hungry as all life was. The mother Peco slowly pulled away a few more pieces from the infant's shell to see her child.

"…I can't thank you enough for saving her…" She told the Klonian "…and yet, I have yet to even ask your name."

"I'm Marie Elana..." she yawned, lying down by the nest, being far past her bedtime "Dimension... traveler..." She lastly uttered before falling into the nest, asleep.

"...Marie Elana of Dimensions..." the Peco whispered "... You shall always be welcome in my nest Marie... always." and with that she lifted a bit of cloth from a part of her nest and gently tucked Marie in before heading off to find food.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after, Marie woke, lying next to a feathery body. Rubbing her eyes she found some twigs and straw caught in her fur, and brushed them off. Stretching and letting out a soft yawn, it woke the mother Peco sitting next to her, its child nestling close by.  
Marie stared up at the bird, blinking slightly; she found the cloth around her.

"Was this to keep me warm?" she thought "It's surprising how the people back at town are so hostile towards the monsters, yet you proved them to be caring..."

"Those people cannot understand us as you do..." she replied "It's because of this misunderstanding that the humans have come to view us as monsters, when in fact it is they who are the monsters..."

The Peco looked into Marie's sapphire eyes briefly and sighed "...You're truly gifted to be able to do so. You should be a role model to your kind."

Other Pecos in the area surrounded the nest, staring from afar; keeping their distance from what might've been a threat to them. They ignored it and carried on their conversation.

"I hope so... though they might be mad at me..." Marie stared at the ground "I'm not sure when to return, but of course I 'stole' that egg back... and hid away…. Bah, they won't make a big deal over an egg, right?"

"...well, for whichever path you choose." the Peco reached over and grabbed something opposite Marie in her nest. She handed a large, glowing red gem that seemed to be shaped into a heart "...always remember that you're welcome here, Marie."

"What is she, nuts?" she could hear a few of the other birds around her squawking behind them. She great fully accepted the gift regardless.

"Thanks..." Marie said, pocketing the ruby "I think I should return to town... Kei's probably worried sick about me..."

The Peco nodded as the child stood, untangling herself from the nest and twig "...May you receive a welcome return to your kind..." the Peco attempted to bow to the best of its ability. The crowd around them quickly dispersed as Marie walked by, making a path for her to walk down as she left for Prontera.

"Thank-you!" she waved, running off through the woods, eager to tell this great story to Kei, maybe even change everyone's views on the monsters. She felt a great burst of energy, accelerating to an unimaginable speed. In a short while, the town appeared in the distance.

"Wanted: Egg Snatcher!" a poster read that was posted just before the gates of the city. "An egg snatcher has been stealing the breakfast of our beloved King Tristan III! If sighted, please report to the Prontera Chivalry immediately!"

Unfortunately for the Klonian, she could only read Cryssalian, staring puzzled at the sign. Kei snuck up behind Marie, reading it himself.

"So... you've heard the news?" he asked "The King is upset because someone stole his breakfast yesterday. Can you believe that?"

"Errrrrrrr breakfast? What kind?"

"Oh, it was just an egg." Kei replied "But Tristan is really, really strongly against defiance. So he wants whoever took it to be jailed or something..."

"Eep" Marie's face fur turned paler than usual as she fell backwards to the ground. Getting up, she shook her head, a rather odd sight; someone sitting on the street.

"Ehh... what was that for...?" Kei asked with his head slightly tilted.

"Hey, the thief's been found!" cried out a traveler behind them who was pointing toward some guards who were carrying someone off "...It's the egg thief, he's been found!"

She blinked, hoping that person wouldn't be wrongfully jailed and turned back to Kei, asking "Can we speak in private?"

"Erm... Sure, why not..." the Kitsune responded as Marie searched for a place to hide away from the gathering crowd.

"Good, maybe back around the church?"

"Uhm--...whaa!" Kei yelled rather silently as Marie tugged him off behind the Church. There they found Matilda messing around and poking a rock with her staff.

"...Devil rock, making me trip over you..." she began shouting at it "I'll show you the meaning of Trip!"

"...ahem." he interrupted her rock bashing spree. "...We need the area for a moment, would you mind taking your rage elsewhere?"

"...fine, but don't take too long. Me and this rock have to have a long talk." she walked away toward the front.

"Now what was it you were going to say...?"

"Well... it's kinda a long story..." Marie said, starting to summarize yesterday's events, the egg stealing, and the talking to the Pecos, everything to him. She felt like Kei would be the only one she could trust with such secrets, like the fact that she could communicate with monsters, and that they were really friendly.

"And in the end, the egg hatched... it felt special... you know? To reunite a mother and child..."

"...whoa, whoa, whoa, lemme get this straight..." Kei gathered his thoughts "...So it was you who stole the egg, because a Peco asked you to? ...Marie, what the heck are you on? Everyone knows that Pecos don't talk."

"They do!" Marie shown him the ruby "She even gave this to me! See?"

Kei took the gem in his hands "A Flame Heart...?" he asked Marie, forgetting for the moment that she wasn't from his world "...This thing is rare. If you got this from a Peco then..." Kei looked up at Marie with a scared face. "...You might be one--..." He shook it off, regaining his senses "We have to get you out of here Marie..."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, taking the gem back "I might be a what?"

Kei didn't respond.

"Tell me..." she begged once again.

"... It's nothing important right now." he tugged on Marie's arm pulling her toward the city's gates "We need to get you out of here!"  
Just around the corner, a snooping Matilda overheard their conversation. "...So she is a devil child..."

Kei took her to a woman who seemed a lot different from others in the town. She wore a brown dress, quite elegant compared to everyone else in the town. "Excuse me! Ms. Kafra!" Kei shouted as he approached her with Marie in tow. She turned and faced the two with a smile "Hello, and Thank you for choosing Kafra serv-"

"I need a Transport to Geffen for my friend here!" He interrupted her.

"Where's that?" Marie asked, worriedly, the aura in her eyes swirling like a vortex of water.

"I'll fill you in on the details later..." Kei released her hand. "...Just follow what this lady says, and wait for me when you get there..."

Marie nodded, following the lady. She felt so confused and this strange behavior from Kei boggled her mind. He watched as his friend walked away letting out a great sigh.

"Phew... She should be safe there..." Just as he turned around he was near instantly knocked to the ground by the might of someone's fist. A Man in a large jacket and jeans stood above him, cracking his knuckles. Behind him stood Matilda with her arms crossed. He heard her whisper into his ear, before blacking out, "...You didn't think you'd get away with treason, did you Kei...?"

From afar Marie looked back once more, knowing she was too far away to see him anyway. She sighed, following the lady like she was told to.

Back at the church, Sabin sat within the Chapel for sermon, the same spot he'd always taken for everyday he wasn't forced to go find some food, though today felt different from all the others.

"...What is it..." he whispered to himself "...what's sending this feeling of regret into my mind... something--..." A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Matilda's rather serious face "...We need to have a little chat..."

Meanwhile, Marie trekked through the valley behind the experienced lady with the now scary infinite smile on her face. As she walked, Marie glanced at her face, wondering why her grin never faded. Suddenly while in the center of a forest, the Kafra stopped and turned toward Marie with that smirk still on her face "...Tell me, young one. Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Ummmmmm" she thought "You have any clue why my friend was acting so strange?"

"Maybe it's because he was afraid..." she answered; her voice sounded a little distorted "...Afraid of you getting hurt."

Her pleasant smile began to turn evil as the expression on her face turned from happy to psychopathic.

"Eeeeeeeee" Marie shrank away, sensing something wrong. Marie's eyes glowed more than ever now, her monster essence showing.

"Aww... young one, don't be afraid..." the demented Kafra began drooling as it edged closer to the child "...I only want your blood..."

"..." she backed away, materializing a sword. Leaping backwards, she landed in a tree, assuming defensive stance. Staring the Kafra down, Marie's attitude seemed to change from worried to confident, saying "You'll have a wicked hard time getting it!"

The form reached out toward her in a rather zombified fashion "...come on... it won't hurt one bit... just give me a little--..."

Marie swiped her sword to ward off its hand, accidentally chopping it off.

"..." It leapt back and lost its Kafra-like shape, gaining that of a man with armor "...I see how you want to play..." where its hand was, a blade slowly grew, followed by another hand at the end "If that's how you want it, that's how you'll get it!"

"A shape shifter!" Marie realized, materializing a second sword. She used a water burst at his face, blurring his vision as she came at him at full speed, swinging the swords rapidly across his body. Before giving him any chance to counter, she retreated some distance, resuming fighting stance.

"Auugh..." the creature groaned "You'll pay for that..."

He ran toward Marie swinging his sword rapidly, only managing to chop down a tree. Marie easily sidestepped his rageful attack.

"...Two-Hand Quicken!" he yelled as he pulled the sword from the wood and dragged it on the ground dashing toward Marie with a smile at blinding speeds. His speed was now surprisingly able to match hers. As he attacked she lifted her sword, deflecting his left and right. Everything he threw at her got blocked to some degree, sometimes she suffered damage, but it was rather minor. Soon she found an opening in his attack pattern, striking there and flinging him into a nearby tree.

"..." He devised a new strategy, shoving his sword into the ground and snickered before yelling, "Frost Diver!"

The column of ice Marie seen coming from the wizard was now heading in her direction. She flew to the side; surrounding herself with water she flung a huge spray at him.

"What the...augh!" the liquid pelted him as if they were bullets, practically posting him to a tree for a few moments. He slowly slid to the ground, where he picked himself up to one knee "...Hammer Fall!" He slammed his sword to the ground like a hammer, causing the entire area to shake violently. Even ground monsters began to shiver in its wake. Dopple used this moment to attempt a charge on Marie. She looked up, regaining her footing only in time to receive a blow. Sent flying into the river, she sunk towards the bottom, staring up. Marie used this to her advantage, manipulating all the water into a swirling typhoon, aiming it towards the monster. He was himself tossed far into the forest and into a random tree with a loud thud. Marie rose from the water looking in this direction, along with a few porings who watched their battle.

"Oh..." she thought, letting the typhoon fall back. She emerged from the river, looking back towards the direction of town. Certain that the doppelganger was gone; she started off in that direction.

"...Where do you think you're going...?" she heard his twisted voice call out behind her "... I'm not done with you yet..." He held himself up on a tree holding his arm out in her direction, sword still in it. He opened his hand, dropping the sword to the ground with a surprisingly loud clang that echoed through the forests. After the echo, a loud rumbling was heard; a few black horses whose legs flowed in the wind like cloth surrounded him.

"...Her..." he pointed to Marie. The horses raced in her direction, a small quake with each step.

"Manyu..." she thought "I have no time for this..." She materialized what seemed to be her beam swords, but clasped her two hands together, a giant beam of energy forming. Pointing it at the horses, she let out a flying burst of energy at them.  
The blast of energy dispersed the horses in the wind and continued forward, directly toward the doppelganger. The blast hit him right in the chest, and then surged through his body before exploding. What was left of him lied there in the grass, slowly fading away with a smoke. Marie decided not to stick around, suddenly realizing she was alone. She turned around, taking flight towards town. She had this bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.  
As she left, the ashes became a puddle of shadow and slowly sunk into the shadows of the trees.

"...Don't think we're done just yet, Marie..."


	11. Chapter 11

Marie approached Prontera, landing at the entrance some time later. Cautiously entering through the gates, she sensed some kind of unrest about, wandering off towards the church, hoping to find Kei there. The town's streets completely empty, not a sound echoed as she searched for some form of life, other than her own footsteps. As she approached the church a rustling in some bushes drew her attention. She drew her beam sword to defend herself and faced those bushes, only to be popped in the back of her head with an unproportionatly large rock.

"...silly girl, you can't go there yet... Kei'd kill me if he let you--..." its tosser stopped as it noticed she wasn't knocked out, just rather peeved. "...Err, hello there."

"Hey, what was that for?" Marie turned around, whining slightly "That hurts!"

The random attacker revealed itself as a random female. She wore what appeared to be a deep violet swimsuit and part of a grass skirt supported at her waist by a leather strap.

"Shhhhhh, keep it down." she frantically shushed Marie and avoided the question "Kei told me to find you and stop you from returning. I'm just doing what I'm good at... Jeeze you have a hard head, you should've been knocked out!"

"Ya didn't hafta hit meh..." little tears streamed down her eyes, rubbing her sore head again "Why has he been acting so strange lately anyway?"

"Well, I'm an assassin. What'd you expect...?" she coughed "...I'll explain everything to you on the way. But right now, we need to get you to Geffen and out of the King's reach."

"... and Kei?" she asked, "Is he okay? I just wanna know, I'll listen to you if he's okay... and cooperate..."

"Kei's fine..." the assassin replied solemnly "...for now... And he won't be any better if they catch you here. Now come on, follow me."

She gestured to follow in the direction that the doppelganger lead Marie earlier that day. Marie snapped back into reality, and asked "Wait, you're not another shape shifter? I was attacked by one earlier... though it was an easy win..."

"...Now what would give you that Idea...?" an impish smile spread across her face "... nah joking. Of course I'm not." Marie let out a small sigh of relief as the assassin continued speaking.

"I guess I should've introduced myself earlier, to get rid of some confusion. My name's Apple, and I was told by Kei to follow you to the magical town of Geffen and hide you there..." she signaled the Klonian to keep walking as she spoke "Of course, you had an encounter with Dopple on the way... Even I didn't see that coming. But I'm very surprised at how you handled him." she nodded. "I bet that left a good mark on him."

"Mark?" she thought "He turned into a puff ov smoke! Oh well... he wanted my blood for some reason..." She shivered at the thought, making a disgusted face "How could he learn about that secret anyway..."

"Oh you'd be surprised what the doppelganger can learn by simply mimicking you." Apple sighed. "...as for the puff of smoke, that was just a way for him to escape unharmed. He can't really die; no monster truly can on this realm. They're just reborn elsewhere..."

"Oh... Hopefully he won't exploit that weakness ov mine..." she continued down the path, solemnly staring at the ground, confused over why everyone was acting so strange lately, but didn't bother to ask just yet. As they walked through the forest the sky grew slightly darker, as if the day was coming to a close though only an hour had passed. Apple led Marie down a winding path, straying from the road to take a detour and avoid further human contact. Soon a huge rope bridge that seemed to be older than the grass in the area appeared.

"Hmm..." Apple hummed as she tested the rope's post "Seems sturdy enough. Lets keep moving."

"Yes..." Marie uttered, as she followed down the path. She stayed silent, only focused on the walking to keep it all of her mind "One foot in front of the other…" she couldn't hold her curiosity anymore.

"Is anyone hiding something from me?" she blurted "Kei's acting strange, and now I'm being led far from the city..."

Apple remained silent; she didn't really want to reply "I-...Kei..." a long sigh broke the silence "...What's it like, Marie...?" She stared oddly at Apple, but didn't look back to notice "What's it like being stuck between human and monster, right and wrong, light and dark...?"

"... is this it, because I can understand the monsters? Maybe if you'd listen, you could know them for what they really are..." lost in her thoughts, she chose carefully what feelings to let out first "Does it make me that different... that it can endanger me?"

"No, it doesn't... It's just..." the assassin stopped "...People are afraid of differences. I know this, I can relate. No one thinks highly of assassins either." she placed her hand on the child's shoulder "However, no assassins have done anything to interfere with other's lives, whereas monsters are seen as a threat... I dunno why you did it, nor how, but since it was you who did it, the king wants you dead, Marie. And since people see you as part monster, you're considered demi-human. That means that bounty hunters can do whatever they want with you before turning you in." Apple stood up straight "Your differences, unlike mine, will get you killed."

"..." Marie remained silent "I have died once before... it can never happen again... either way, that's not right... getting mad for me doing what's right..."

"What you did was against the king, against a human." Apple responded "And since it was against mankind, you're now seen as a threat. The thing I want to know is, why in the world did you confess to doing something so stupid--"

"Who said I confessed? I only told a person I trusted" she reacted harshly "Do you think it's 'stupid' to reunite a mother and child?"

"No, I think it's stupid to steal from a king. Even if it's right, the king holds the highest authority here." Apple shook her head "I also think it's stupid to have said anything to Mother Matilda. She's got the biggest mouth this side of Rune Midgard, what were you thinking?"

"Matilda? I never told-" it finally struck her "SHE SNOOPED! I betcha she spied on us when we told her we needed a moment in private! That sneaky...bah..." Marie sighed, a little stressed out "Myu... so I guess I am a monster..."

Just as she muttered that, she could see Geffen in the distance. The darkness lifted as they entered the town, the light of day shone once again on them and lifted the veil of darkness.

"We're here..." Apple said to Marie, stretching with a yawn. "... ahhhh...yes, fresh air. Doesn't it--" She looked at Marie, who didn't have a very uplifting expression on her face. Forcing out the words, she said "...Marie, this is as far as I go. From here on out, you're on your own. Just remember not to do anything you'd regret later on--" Marie's silence got to her "...Listen, Kei's gonna be okay. He's just under interrogation right now. He'll be released in no time, and I'm sure he can handle a month in the Prontera dungeon..."

"Manyu..." she thought "Kei would kill me if I tried to free him... and now I'm alone... maybe I should just head back to Phantomile... but I have a promise to fulfill..." she debated with herself "And some gut feeling tells me the answers lie here..."

She turned around, saying her last good-bye, then plunged further into town, alone and confused.

"Come one, come all!" Marie heard a person shout a few feet away from her "Come and see the Grand Aeon. The Greatest Musician of all time."

She decided to check it out, not like she had anywhere else to go.

"Be amazed as his Music sooths even the fiercest soul!"

"Do you really have to say all that? I'm not that good..." Marie heard whispers from a person with a guitar and pick in his hand.

"Nonsense..." the announcer whispered back "...Just start playing."  
She suddenly felt a strange, magic soothing feeling lulling about in her mind. The stress gradually eased away as she squeezed through the crowd to get up front, sitting cross-legged along with other curious children as she smiled slightly. The Bard smiled back at his young spectators and continued to play. He created a melody that Marie never heard before, beautiful, calm "...Crap!" a person yelled from behind her. The musician paused briefly, but didn't let this interrupt his rhythm.

"Load of crap, I tell you!" he continued on "This guy's the same guy who played with Matilda the Wretched! You're not gonna let him take your money again, are you!"

The crowd dispersed suddenly to go elsewhere, pulling their kids along with them.

"Manya..." Marie walked up to him, disappointed at the remarks. She approached timidly, working up her confidence "Don't listen to them! I've never heard such great singing! You're really good!" She stared up, uncertain about what to do, but just stood there awaiting a response.

"...Why, thank you. I--" A large rotten tomato flew directly at his head, hitting him right in the face. Red juice splattered as a group of kids ran off laughing, too far away to catch. The Bard wiped the tomato from his face slowly, only to see his manager before him.

"You worked with Matilda! Why didn't you tell me this! I can't do anything with you now, you're worthless!" he snatched the hat they were collecting money in and placed it upon his head, the bard pleading "But wait, I--"  
"Good day to you, Sir!" the manager stormed off without looking back. The bard sat alone, an awkward moment of silence passed, interrupted by the small, shy voice of the Klonian child "Bah, that's not nice... I heard of Matilda... that snitch!"

She felt the anger return, but kept it under control, clenching her fist. She recomposed herself, saying "Regardless, you seem to be a nice person, and shouldn't be judged by such friendships... I don't have anything of extreme value to give you for the performance..." she paused "Except for this..." she held out a large blue pearl, one of the objects she created by means of water magic, and offered it as a gift. The Bard looked for a moment, and then pressed it back to Marie.

"...Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I won't accept payment for pity. I should be used to this by now, another day another lost zenny..." he stood up and brushed himself off "...As long as they didn't harm my Lute, I could never afford another one..."

"It's not pity..." she thought "Your singing... it made me feel happy... and happiness can not be bought and I've been kinda down lately... so please, accept it as a token of my gratitude..."

He oddly smiled at her "It's okay, really... I'll just head to the nearest Kafra PUB for shelter." Sighing, he gazed at Marie's eyes rather than the precious artifact "...Say... How'd you run into Matilda...?"

"I was staying in Prontera for awhile... and she snooped on one of our conversations... got my friend in jail..." her fist shook slightly "And I was to be here alone... supposedly because of her every bounty hunter is after me..."

"Ah I see..." he nodded and folded his arms "...Matilda strikes yet again, ruining another person's life as she has so many times before. I'll never let her get away with this..." He looked back down at Marie, examining her figure "Hmm... You don't like you're from around here... An outcast like myself, I suppose."

The bard took a step down some nearby stairs. "Come, we'll discuss more over Dinner. I hear the Kafra's are serving a mean Peco Peco today."

"... I kinda vowed not to harm another Peco... or anything of its kind... hard to explain, but anything else is okay!"

"Erm... sure." he paused "I guess there's always the side buffet... By the way, my name's Convivial, Convivial Aeon, at your service!"

"Marie Elana!" she said "It's nice to meet you, let's go get a bite; it'll get everything off meh mind."

Aeon nodded, being able to see where he was headed, Marie's pace hastened.

"Heh, Sounds like a plan!" he said, running behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

A social atmosphere flowed through the room as Marie and Aeon entered the Pub. "People here are mostly friendly." He told Marie, searching for an empty table "No one cares what happens on the world outside after a few beers or so. Heck, I bet a person can forget life itself in pure drunken happiness."

They walked past a few men, singing songs of which neither knew the lyrics to, toasting their mugs periodically in their drunken semi-stupor.

"Aha, here's one. Nice an' close too, so we don't need to go too far for service." he sat at a small, round wooden table, three pamphlets placed on it. The Klonian sat across from him, scanning through the pamphlet, while music played at the piano near the front of the place. She sat up straight, unable to reach the table due to her size. Bearing a goofy face of embarrassment, remembering she was a kid among adults but soon fixed the problem fetching a stool.

"Darn my height" she chuckled, climbing up into the chair.

"...Hmm, let's see." Aeon read off the menu "Peco Leg, Peco Ala King, Peco Peco Surprise... Wow, I guess there's really nothing here without Peco in it Marie. Salad Bar's gonna have to be your best friend."

He snickered and pointed toward the far corner of the bar, barely anyone there. She glanced over seeing a bar with a ton of different salads and toppings on it.

"Sure, no problems with veggies" hopping off the stool, walking over, she stood in front of the salad bar, out of her reach. Fastly flitting her wings, she came to a hover flying up "Ummmmmmmm cucumbers, dressing... onions" she listed off, getting them on a plate "Croutons...This shall do, if I truly get hungry later on I'll find somethin' else..."

She returned back in contentment, noticing Aeon with his face practically plunged into an open menu. She heard him whisper, "...Crap..."

"Yes?" she thought "Why are ya acting so funny?"

"Shh... stay quiet." he whispered back "And keep your head low, lest you want the guards to get you." He pointed toward the entrance, two heavily armored men walking into the Bar. Surprisingly the casual atmosphere didn't change as they scanned the room, bumping many drunkards around in their search.

"Oh..." she understood, slipping under the table. Hiding behind the cloth, she hoped to avoid yet another sticky situation, possibly even imprisonment. One of the armor-suited hunters approached their table staring firmly down at Convivial, head plunged in the booklet.

"Excuse me Sir…" as he tapped Aeon's shoulder.  
"E-uh… Yes?" Aeon responded with a fake jump, as if he was surprised.  
"Have you seen a… Wait a second, Convivial!" the Knight exclaimed with a laugh trailing not to shortly behind "It's me, Joe! How's it been?"  
"Joe…? Joe, Hey!" Aeon replied happily "It's been fine! What bring you to a place like this?"  
"Well, as you see I'm a member of the Lord Knights now. I pretty much lead noob swordies into Knights now, and I'm one of Tristam's right hand guards."  
"Sounds nice…"  
"He sends us here to see if we could find this girl who stole his breakfast. Pretty silly, eh?" Aeon nodded.

"But he says that your pal Matilda has proof that she's a monster, so we have to keep our guards up and continue the search. Whoever finds her gets a big bonus!"

They continued on for a few moments until the second guard called on Joe.

"Ah, looks like I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Viv; keep an eye out for me." He dashed out the pub, knocking a few more drunken people out the way. Assuming herself safe, Marie popped back up from under the table and sighed "That was close, darn that Matilda! She's going to get me into a lot of trouble..."

"...Hmm, a monster eh?" Aeon thought as he watched Joe hobble out the door "I guess we all have to do what we must for food."

"Nah, it's hard to explain, I never did it for food I did it-" She just realized how she uttered too much "You must understand, I can explain!"

"Now, now... there's no reason to yell." Aeon shushed her. "... I'm no Matilda, nor am I a money craving drunkard like most the people in here..." he rested his head on his hands in a listening position "Now, please. Tell me how exactly she's ruining your life..."

"Well... she kinda snooped when I was telling a friend my story... they figure I'm a monster somehow... but it was I who stole the egg to return to a mother Peco..." she sighed "So now when my friend helped me, she ratted him out... now he's in jail... and every bounty hunter is after meh..."

"I see..." Aeon scratched his chin "Looks like Matilda's up to no good once again." He leaned back in his chair "You see, Matilda used to be my partner for performances. She was always money hungry, and she'd do almost anything for zenny. One day, she got caught sneaking the zenny out of people's pockets while stripping." He laughed "…As if that wasn't bad enough, she then tried to blame me for the ordeal. And I wasn't even playing for her. But, just because of her my popularity has gone right down the drain... as you've seen."

"Manyu..." she thought "so sneaky ov her... and greedy... anyway, the longer I'm here, the more dangerous it could be for me, especially since the knights are in town..." she sighed deeply "They probably have me identified... and they could hurt me, it doesn't matter if they hurt me, as long as someone takes me down, that's all that the king cares about..." She sighed deeply, clenching her fist once again.

"So what else are you gonna do...?" he asked "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do there? The same questions I ask myself wherever I go. Something both of us can relate to."

"I'm supposed to go to a place called Geffen..." the young child pondered "But I do not know the way... these lands are so unfamiliar to me, but then again, I'm new to this world... that might explain it..."

"Aha, I see." he replied "I've been there a few times before, I know the way. I just can't go there alone... Say, how's about we party up and head there? I'll be your guide if you'll be my shield for the trip."

"Sure..." she nodded, finishing up her salad "I'm quite the fighter... but seeing how I can talk to the monsters, we might be bale to avoid battles... you know, because I don't really enjoy killing" she looked down "Only if it's necessary..."

"Hah... Even if you could talk to the monster down there, they'd still try to kill you." Aeon sat straight, placing his arms back on the table "You see, down there is where the Legendary Doppelganger lives. And they're all pretty much under his control beyond the first level of the dun--" a drunkard came over to the table, slamming his hands down on the surface and staring at Marie.

"Hey there, gorgeous..." he said through his drunken slur, followed by a hiccup "...You look like someone who's... up for a good time..."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh" Marie edged away "Sure, let's just get outta here" she stared oddly at the man, not wanting to get involved "Just get me away from these crazy people!"

"Awww... don't be that way... darling..." Aeon grabbed his lute, as the guy began leaning slightly over the table "...I just want... a little...smoo--"  
"Hold that thought!" the bard interrupted as his instrument flew from the opposite side of the table and whacked the man right between the eyes, holding his lute as if it were a bat, as the drunkard stumbled backwards into another group's table.

"Thanks, now let's get outta here before more come..."

She hopped out of her stool, heading towards the exit, waiting for her new friend, eager to leave the pub, not wanting to be among men who weren't sober.

"Yes, lets..." Convivial hopped over a few tables, diving between the dancing drunks and stepping out the door into the night sky.

"...H-hey, wait!" The drunkard stumbled after him "Don't think imma gonna... let you get away wit--" Aeon slammed the door right on his face "Now quickly, let us head to the wizard tower before he remembers how to open the door."

"Yes" she nodded, following. Flapping her wings to a point of hovering to give her legs a rest as she followed Convivial, she said "Lead the way!"

"Oh it's not too far, right over there." He point toward a large tower located at the dead center of the town. At its top a large glowing jewel sat "That jeweled building there. It's the tower that keeps this city out of Glast Heim's darkness. The wizards within use their Magic to keep the land here clear of darkness. However, they're unable to conquer the darkness below the tower. In its basements, that's where we'll find Geffenia."

"I see" Marie said, flying behind him "And that's where I'll be safe..." Marie solemnly stared out into the distance "The doppelganger that you mention, the shape shifter, he controls all the monsters, so they're not as strong as him, right? If so, then we should be fine..."

"Yeah, as long as we stick together..."

"...And so, we'll meet again. My dear Marie..." a voice said from the shadows, unbeknownst to the two adventures "...I'll be waiting for you in Geffenia..."

They continued forward into the door at the base of the tower as Marie talked to Convivial about the monster she met earlier.

"Well... I kinda battled him earlier today, wasn't so much of a challenge" she said "So we should both be fine... just leave the tough ones to me! Who knows? Maybe one day people will forgive me and I can come out of hiding... but what I really want to do is train... once I'm done with that, I can get my revenge, and head back home to Phantomile..."

"Mm... hm, well you must be a grand fighter to battle the likes of Dopple single-handedly and get away with it." said Convivial as they walked deeper into the basement of the tower "I'm sure we'll be fine with you around."

At the bottom floor he walked past a few resting wizards and assassins who merely glared in awe as Marie flew by.

"...Hey, isn't that... that girl from the wanted poster?"

"Yeah, sure is... She's worth some big bucks."

"Well, I saw her first..."

Marie and Convivial walked into the deep cavernous basement and saw two paths. "Just follow me!" Convivial exclaimed leading the way. She followed closely behind, but couldn't help but notice the sound of punching and arguing behind her. Marie ignored the sounds of punches, trying to push it from her mind with the rest of the anger. As they delved deeper, they found an empty spot, vacant of humans and monsters, where they decided to rest awhile.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours passed since they started their journey toward the depths of the dungeon. Convivial's feet begging for rest and from what he could see, Marie wasn't looking too good either.

"...Ugh, My feet are killing me." he thought, searching for a stone to rest his Lute upon "This looks like a nice spot. Yeah." He sat down near the stone and relaxed his back, looking up to the child who stood still in silence.

"...come on Marie, have a rest" he smiled "After killing a couple hundred hunter flies you should be tired, I'm sure a little rest won't hurt."

She silently stared and sat on the rocky ground, tail wrapped around her legs. Marie sighed slightly in frustration, clenching her fist. In one violent movement she let out some blue energy, obliterating a bolder. Throwing off her shawl, looking down in discontent at her bandages wrapped firmly around her chest, she growled slightly, turned around, letting out another blast at the cavern walls, causing a slight rumble. Though it surprised the bard, he remained calm, and for the time; silent. He returned to slumber to let the child vent off some energy instead of intervening.  
After a few more fits of rage, she knelt on the ground, pounding her fist on the rocks, then ceased, hearing a voice, a familiar one of an enemy lurking about. Briefly glancing over, trying to get a grip on her rage, she saw a humanoid fox-lady approach, the assassin who took her first life many years ago. The fox's voice, distorted as much her scarred body, picked at Marie's wearing patience.  
"Awww... is my enemy in discontent?" she mocked, taking out a scythe "I wonder why?"  
"Shut-up, Kiza" Marie replied coldly, tearing off her bandages. Sapphire blood started to trickle from her chest, yet she ignored the pain. Kiza approached, continuing to antagonize the child.  
"You're living a lie" she said "Bottling up the anger and discontent. You hide it away with a happy face, but deep down inside, you desire something greatly, vengeance!"  
The child gasped, looking away in denial. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds.  
"But you can't get that one simple thing, to fulfill your promise" Kiza continued. "You know why?"  
A brief moment of silence passed as she awaited an answer. Impatiently, she answered herself "It's because YOU'RE WEAK! You pitiful excuse for a deity, you shouldn't even deserve to be immortal! You can't even control your forbidden powers!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Marie yelled back, holding up a glowing hand. Like before, it emanated in white, catching Kiza off-guard. A blast flew from her hand, as it decimated her enemy. She didn't notice this, being caught in a rage of blind fury, the white energy surrounded her, causing air to ripple, and a painstakingly loud noise echoed through the cave, waking Convivial. Groggily opening his eyes, he stared on dumbstruck, never seeing such energy before. Before he could identify it, it shot at him, sending him flying back and slamming against a wall. He winced slightly as he leapt out of the way to avoid another oncoming attack.  
"Wh- what's wrong?" he asked, but no reply came as another barrage of energy headed his way. It halted though, before it could reach him, a silhouette forming in front of an elegant cat lady, fur soft and snowy-white. She spoke in a delicate voice "Please, listen! You have to stop her somehow, that energy; it's tearing away at your reality!"

He nodded, steadying himself and held his right hand to his throat and cleared it. "Frost joke, don't failed me now..." he whispered as he grabbed a sheet of paper from his shirt and extended his left arm to read it "And Today, I made a Mocking Hood!" A cold wind blew through the room, but had no effect on Marie.

"That won't work!" the spirit plead "That energy has power beyond any imagination! The only person who would stop it is Marie herself" she explained "But it has manipulated her stress and rage, causing her to snap under the pressure!"

"Then I'll let her have some time to herself, without harming me!" Convivial yelled over the surging energy Marie was creating. "...Well you can't do it with lame jokes..." he heard from a nearby Deviruchi (since his reality is shifted, he can hear things talk in his mind) "...Lame huh... Lame huh? LAME HUH!" He began screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'M THE ONE WHO PUT THE ARROWS IN THE OLD BLUE BOX!" The cold draft flowed through the cave yet again, causing the mini-demon to stiffen and freeze. This affect also took place on Marie's clothing, slowing her down slightly.

"You don't get it!" she said "That magic is tearing away at reality, your world could easily be destroyed by the time she regains control, she needs help somehow... a way to overcome the rage..."

"She'll never overcome it in this form, and I won't be able to do anything when I'm dead will I!" Convivial yelled as another bolt whizzed past his head and was deflected from the Deviruchi's frozen shell. "...That's it!" He dove over and grabbed the monster, ducking behind a boulder for cover "Marie! I know you're in there! You don't want to do this!"

"I... can't..." even her thoughts were controlled by the anger "It can't stop! The darkness!" She glared, letting out even more power. It nearly enveloped the room, but the spirit kept Convivial remotely safe. The bard glanced over to his Lute that remained on the rock opposite his side of Marie "...If music soothes the savage soul, then you're my only hope."

He dashed from behind the rock directly toward Marie with the ice cubed monster still in his hands. Using it as a diversion he tossed it directly at Marie and leapt as high as he could, successfully reaching the ground behind her, head first but not very badly bruised. He grabbed his Lute and began playing, panting as he did winded from his leap. The music calmed her, still the anger tried to drive itself, but it showed hints of weakening. The energy slowly subsided as Marie clutched her head, slowly falling to the ground. As the cat spirit faded away, she slowly opened her eyes, gazing up at the blurred figure of Convivial. She blinked, saying "Hey, how'd I end up on the floor?"

"Phew..." Convivial said though a sigh, avoiding the question as he leaned onto the rock behind him, grasping his chest as if his heart were about to burst "...Next time a mysterious being tells me something, I'm following it."

Marie sat up, noticing her shawl and bandages gone. Her wounds felt sore, blood trickling out. "What happened here?" she asked, seeing all the destruction about.

Convivial opened an eye to look around as well.

"...Oh, nothing too serious." he said, closing it "As a Matter of fact, I think our path is a little bit more clear now..."

She nodded, seeing the blood "I just remember getting real angry... then being surrounded by darkness... I guess I had a nightmare" she figured "But it felt so real, I even tried to fight against it" she sighed "But now I feel so much better."

"That's ...good..." Convivial said, beginning to slouch on the rock. "...maybe now I can get some true rest."

He slipped off into dreamland with his hand over his Lute, playing a slight tune unconsciously. Even in his sleep, he was fairly musical. As he slept Marie stumbled about trying to find her bandages and shawl. They both laid by her feet, as she picked them up, trying her best to retie the bandages, except "Geeze... I can't get these bandages wrapped on... my wings...Bah... later, too tired..."

She laid down on the ground, dozing off in an instant. As Marie slept, a familiar shadow kept toward her "Finally... and chance at her blood..." It took its humanoid form and stood above her, pointing the palms of its hands toward her chest, causing himself to glow a deep crimson color "Yes...yes, I can feel the energy surging through me... yes...wait, this isn't it... this isn't the energy I want."

He let go, unable to pierce her own immortal aura "...Blast! I was sure that I could..." He spotted the bandages lying near her, picking them up and absorbing what little blood they had on them "...All that waiting...and all I get is this... This is nowhere near enough to support my raid on Glast Hiem..."

He noticed Marie beginning to stir, and squinted. She woke up, blinking; she noticed the shape-shifter, asking "Hey, what are you doing with meh bandages?" She cautiously materialized her sword, forcing herself to focus. "You're one of those out ta get me, aren't ya?"

"..." the figure shifted its from in the shadows, Marie's slightly blurry vision preventing her from noticing. It returned to view in the form of a young girl with amazingly long hair, holding the now clean bandages in its hand.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't know..." An innocent voice came from his mouth and echoed through the caves rather ominously, though Marie didn't really care to notice.

"Here..." It said as it stepped behind Marie, tying the bandages back on "...I saw that you needed help with this. I'm sorry if I startled you..."

"Thanks" she said, letting the sword disappear "it's really hard for me to get them around the wings..." she thought "And my shawl's over there, though I could help myself there..."

The girl picked it up and handed it to Marie. "...I'm glad to be able to help you…" a heartwarming smile spread across the child's face "...I have to head home now, my father's probably waiting for me..."

Marie nodded, drifting off to sleep. Whilst the two slumbered, the cat spirit left a message in Convivial's dream "Please, look after her, keep her happy……we can't let this happen again..."

"...Yes... I don't want to be shot anymore times than necessary..." Convivial nodded in his sleep, banging it against the rock and waking himself up "...Ow."

As he rubbed the back of his scalp he looked toward Marie, grinning in relief to see that she was still sleeping "...Yes, keep her happy..." Just before nodding off again, he noticed the girl who helped Marie standing just before her. Long, flowing black hair, traditional ancient Japanese wear.

"...Sohee...?" the shape shifter heard his voice and looked over toward him, with an innocent smile. Convivial began to rub his eyes. "I can't believe...!" As he opened his eyes he saw nothing. The figure had disappeared entirely. "...I guess my mind is playing tricks on me..." He shrugged and went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Convivial woke with a yawn and a face scratch "...Wow that has to have been the best night ever--" He opened his eyes to the legs of a person before him. As he began looking up a girl with a blank look on her face stared into his eyes while lingering over him. He hesitated for a while before he realized "...HEY, Get offa me!" Convivial yelled at her, pushing her to the ground and standing with his bow drawn and aimed at her. She kept her emotionless expression, staring into his eyes. Convivial examined her, taking a mental note of her costume; boots, a red jacket, and some designer underwear, nothing more. On her head was long blonde hair and horns extending from her temples. Her eyes were a deep red, which convivial recognized as the eyes of a demi-human.  
"Succubus..." he pulled back on his bow's string "but if you're here... where's...? Oh no..." He looked over to Marie where he saw a boy standing over her, wearing the same as this monster, only with a cobalt hue. He stared down at her solemnly. Suddenly her nose twitched as she forced herself up, seeing another demi-human like herself. Their eyes locked onto each other, both a deep glowing color.

"Eh? Munyaka rupa..." She backed away, getting her distance "What are these things?"

"...Things are we?" the creature over Marie asked "...You think we asked for this--...?"

"Get away from her, Incubus!" Convivial shouted, aiming in his direction. Just as he did Succubus leapt up and tackled him to the floor, allowing her bodyweight to pin him while lying on top. Aeon struggled to get free, but couldn't escape the demon's grasp. As a taunt, she leaned closer to him and licked his face.

"Hey!" Marie said, materializing a sword, she leapt at the succubus and took a swipe "Hands off meh buddy!" the sheer force of her weapon caused the demi-human to be sent flying through across the cave. Succubus corrected herself in the air, flapping her large wings twice and landing on her feet.

"...Buddy...?" Incubus asked Marie as she helped Convivial up. "...Don't kid yourself. You know just as well as any of us that humans don't accept us demi-humans... They just want to kill us all..."

"...You can't fool her with your lies, Incubus!" Convivial stood firmly, bow in hand. "You're the one who separated your own self from humanity. You're the one who tricked your little sister into your way of life..." He armed his bow with an arrow of light, aiming it toward Incubus. "...And I'll make sure it's you who suffers for it!" Incubus growled at Aeon's remark, dropping his hands two his sides and opening his palms. From his fingertips came long claws. "...Die! Human!" He rushed toward Marie, claw raised and scraping the air. In a split second a pair of swords and many claws scraped against each other. She leapt backward in a counter attack, letting out bursts of water energy at them both, and then casting a shield of blue energy around them both "This should keep us protected for a little bit."

"A little bit is all we need..." Convivial aimed for Incubus and released his arrow. It shot right through Marie's barrier and hit Incubus right in the chest, briefly pinning him to a wall. He then drew another arrow, aiming for Succubus, but as his sights locked in he noticed she wasn't attacking. As a matter of fact, she was crying.

"...what the hell?" he asked as he lowered his bow.

"...No!" Incubus screamed as he nudged himself from the rock. "...What're you doing! Get up and fight!" Succubus shook her head in disagreement. "...I don't want... I don't want to live this way anymore. I hate living in the shadows, and I hate doing what we've done for the past few years... I want to live my own life, above ground."

Incubus growled, allowing his claws to become a bit longer "You don't want to live this way? Then you won't live at all!" He flew toward her, preparing to tear right through her. Succubus raised her hand into the air, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact, but as he grew closer all she heard was a sickeningly loud piercing, sound echoing through the cave. Marie turned back to see Convivial standing in the way. Five of Incubus' claws tearing through his leg, and his pants now soaked in velvet.

"Convivial!" Marie yelled, fending off the Incubus from her friend. She let out an extremely strong blow, sending the demi-human straight into the wall, a loud thud echoing through the cave. Letting out a deep sigh, she then kneeled by Convivial, trying to think up a spell.

"Aeon..." she muttered "Bah... this looks nasty, the wound..."

She closed her eyes; an aura glowed around her arms. Water materialized from her hands, flowing around the air, casting a soft, delicate light, mending his gash.

"...You're a healer too?" Convivial groaned "I'm lucky to have met you, Marie. Thanks."

Slouched at the bottom of the wall Marie knocked him to, Incubus began to cough, allowing a dark black substance to flow from his mouth "...You haven't seen the last of me..." He gurgled. Convivial looked over at the weakened demon without a hint of mercy in his eyes, raising his bow with the arrow in his hand "...I've seen quite enough..." Succubus watched the bard aim, but didn't try to stop him. She remained a spectator as his arrow flew through the air and hit Incubus right in the forehead, and watched as his body began a near instant decay, becoming the very ground upon which he laid.

"...Is that it?" she asked herself aloud "Is that all that's gonna happen to me when I die?"

"Who knows..." Marie asked "Try being immortal, death isn't pretty, but it's probably better than coming back... anyway, you seem to be nice, maybe we can trust you, but please, get some more clothes first!"

"...but to just disappear, without leaving anything behind to be remembered by, not even any friends..." she continued before looking up to see Convivial's extended hand.

"You don't have to live the way your brother's set out for you..." he said "Come with us, and you'll see a better way."

She accepted his hand and stood giving him a smile and a question "...Do you have some extra pants I could borrow...?" A moment of silence and a cold wind blew through the cave yet again.

"Maybe..." Marie said "You can borrow my shawl for now; either wear it at your shoulders or waist..." She slipped it off, handing it to the demi-human. Succubus accepted the shawl and put it on her waist. It became somewhat of a super-duper mini-skirt for her, still exposing her underwear. Convivial's face glowed with a light reddish hue "Erm... Yeah, let's keep going. We're almost there now." He began walking onward without looking back, limping slightly from the numbness that remained in his leg from the former wound. Behind him Succubus gave Marie a puzzled look.

"Your friend's kinda silly..." She whispered.

"Yeah, but he's really nice to meh" Marie said gleefully "Hiding me from the guard and beating away the drunkards... kinda like a big brother, fun to have around and pretty overprotective..."

"Hey!" Convivial's voice echoed from further down the cave "What're you two waiting for? We've got a long path ahead of us!" Marie and Succubus ran up to him and they all entered the next level of the dungeon. Entering the next floor, Marie glanced around "I guess the monsters get stronger from here...Are ya ready?" She looked over to Succubus, a faint glowing in her eyes "At least I still have a great deal ov magic left..."

Succubus sighed "I guess so... I just hope we don't run into the Lord. He's not gonna like me for this..."

"Ooooooo sounds like a challenge" Marie said "What element is he? Fire, maybe ice? Who knows?"  
"No, none of the sort. He's pure unholy, and attacks without reason from time to time. He's trained to the point where even the strongest magic anyone has to offer only does half its damage on him, and he--..."  
"Shhh..." Convivial stopped before a hole in the wall, holding is hand back to shush her "...quickly, hide over here..." The two dove into the mini-cave and hid, allowing Convivial to follow behind and peek around the corner. A nagging Curiosity struck inside Marie's soul once again "What is it?" she whispered, trying to peer over. She pressed against the wall, trying to get a peek, but couldn't get to see over the Bard's height "It stinks being short"  
Convivial noticed her creeping near him, whispering "...Back, back!" just before a loud THUMP was heard. The three looked out the opening in the cave to see a gigantic horseshoe in front of the cave, mashing into the ground and completely closing in the hole for a moment before lifting again and moving on with a few more loud thumps. Marie poked her head out after it passed to see a monstrous, mansion-sized ghost horse mounted by a large knight in white armor. His shield was shaped in the form of a giant Cross and his weapon an over-sized Spear. Fortunately he hadn't noticed the travelers in their cave.

"What's that?" Marie asked curiously "Looks like a challenge" She seemed oddly gleeful about it "I need to get some training in anyway..."

Convivial's eyes widened as he heard her remark "...Marie, if you try to take that guy on I will personally wait until he's finished stomping your unconscious immortal being and then poke you with a stick." He began to reach out for Marie before noticing that Succubus had gripped his leg out of fear and was shivering intensely "Err... It's okay, he's gone now."

"Awww" Marie whined, making a pout "I guess you're right, but if he ever picks a fight with us, I'm not running!"  
The trio continued down the cave, prepared to fight off any creature that stood in their way. Yet they found none, as it seemed that the entire ground was littered with footsteps from the giant Lord and his horse.

"...He, stomped everyone?" Convivial asked Succubus "Does he do this regularly, or is this a new trend?"  
She shook her head "He's probably upset because Incubus and I escaped earlier. We got reports that you two were heading our way, and my brother suggested that we head up to meet you first. Lord told all of us not to, but we went anyway--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... All of us?" Aeon interrupted "Who else came up there?"

"...Have you heard of, Baphomet?"

"Baphomet... I heard of his hammer" Marie said "Mother Matilda was yelling at a hammer, accusing it ov being Baphomet's" she snickered "What a crazy person!"

"Well... Baphomet does have a nice assortment of hammers..." Succubus said, kicking up a little dirt.  
"Aha, there she is!" Convivial exclaimed as he pointed out a women in an Indiana Jones-ish outfit. She fidgeted from paranoia, flinching at even the slightest sounds "Yeah, she'll take us right to Geffenia."

"Meep? Who is she? Does she have any more clothes for Succubus?" Marie joked, she felt like she was in a good mood lately, probably because that song still had an effect on her. She approached the lady, saying "Hi!"

"AAAAHHhhhHHAHAHAHAhahhahahhahhhahahahhH!H!H!H" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, swinging her mini dagger around aimlessly in Marie's direction as if she were afraid of her own weapon "You think you can sneak up on me eh! Well it's nooot gonna wooorrrrkkkk, demon child!"

"Calm down woman" Marie said, gripping onto the dagger. Though it poked her hand, it never pierced her skin, and it halted the movement in its tracks "I just want some help, an' that's it, I won't hurt ya! And neither will my friends..."

"Or at least that's what we want her to think..." Convivial snickered.  
"Heya Jane!" Succubus said with a smile and a wave. "

Oh, it's you Succi... Going to visit Dopple's place again?"  
"Yes, and I'm bringing company."  
"Ah, Good. He needs a nice visit or two, being the lonely guy he is." Jane opened a passage on a nearby totem statue. "You guys have fun now, and remember to tell him 'ah said Hi"

"Oh great..." Marie said "Hopefully he has forgiven meh after our last encounter... lead the way, Succi!" She walked by Jane, waiting for the other demi-human to go ahead "You think you can keep up, Aeon, your leg, does it still hurt? I couldn't heal it completely..."

"Oh my leg's fine." He cheered as he stepped into the passageway behind Succubus "Nothing a good walk won't fix."

Jane closed the door behind them, allowing it to creak shut as she always did. As she turned around, she found a large blade to her throat and shimmering in the dim light of the cave. "I suggest reopening that door...lest you wish to lose your life, human..."


	15. Chapter 15

The presence of a cave near immediately disappeared as they walked into the fifth level of the deep dungeon. There and all trees, chirping birds, life surrounded them.

"...Whoa..." Convivial gazed off into what seemed to be an underground paradise.

"Watch yourself..." Succubus pulled back on his cape. "We're not exactly out of a cave just yet." She pointed to the ground just before him, a dark hole in the ground leading to a long fall to his doom if he stepped any further.

"...This entire place is floating?" Convivial asked as he looked over the edge. Succubus nodded as an answer "Over there..." she pointed down a path that led to what seemed to be a forest suspended on the huge platform they all were standing on.

"Eh?" Marie stared on at the pit "I need not worry... but then again, I'm guessing that not everyone in our party can fly..." her wings flapped rapidly, causing a slight buzz sound, hovering above her friends "This place sure is pretty..."

"Well, I guess so...But we're not here to see the sights." Convivial nodded "Let's just keep going. We came down here for a reason right...? Wait... what is that reason...? Marie, you never did tell me why exactly you were coming down here..."

"Ummmm" Marie returned to earth for a brief moment to ponder "That's a good question…"

"...So... You really don't know...?" he sighed "Ah well... Let's just keep going." Convivial entered the forest, followed closely by Succubus. They walked a few feet before coming across a bit of shattered armor.

"...Erm... Succubus, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to make it down here?" She shook her head and tugged on his arm "It's not, now let's keep going! I don't want to be here when it wakes up..."

All the while Marie pondered deeply in thought, trying to invent an explanation "Manyu... I wonder who could be around here that could help me?" she thought "I'm pretty sure monsters can't help me clear my name, are there any people in particular?" She smacked her forehead in confusion, seeing stars "Bah... head hurts... pretty colors"

In her confusion, Marie kept walking forward, stepping on the scattered pieces of armor, and not noticing the loud crunching sound they made. However, Convivial and Succubus did.

"...Oh no..." Succi cried, surprising Convivial.

"What... what's so special about the armor...?"

"That's the armor of the Raydric!"

"...Oh..." Convivial turned back to see the armor's legs piecing itself together and standing up on its own. The body and arms formed soon after, and began mercilessly swinging its sword at Marie. She gazed at the oncoming sword confused, clumsily falling backwards, causing the sword to miss. Getting up, she brushed off the dirt, and said "We fight it... right?"

The Raydrics head popped right off just as he raised his sword high into the air. As it fell to the floor before her, Marie saw Convivial with his bow out and arrowless "Well, if it pulls out a sword and tries to hit you with it. I guess so..." the armor began to decay "...You know that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Suddenly loud clanging sound echoed from the trees around them. More Raydrics approached.

"...Eh, crap..." Convivial put away his bow and equipped his Lute once again "Let's hurry up and get outta here!" He began dashing down the path with his Instrument in his hand.

"Errrrrrrrr okay" Marie said, taking flight behind. She flew high up in the air for a view, seeing that the path stretched on for quite a ways "We'll hafta do quite a lot of runnin', can ya handle that? Even with your numb leg…." she thought "I'll hold 'em off, and catch up later" Two beam swords flickered on her wrists, looking back she said "Run ya two!"

"What're you talking about, Marie?" Convivial yelled back. "I'm not letting you-- wha..." He stopped in his tracks in front of a mob of Raydrics "...Ah... crap." after warding off a few of the drifting armored soldiers he took a step back "Looks like we won't be going anywhere."

"Manyu... only my strongest attack will ward them all off" she whined "But it drains me so much... still, it might be able to save us all..."

"No Marie, the last thing we need is you taking a nap..." using his lute, he whacked off a Raydrics head, which flew and hit off another's, both of which fell to the ground and disintegrated "Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way, one by one."

"Uh... kay then" Marie said, from above she let some strong bursts of energy rain onto groups of armor, causing them to disintegrate "Wow, these things are easy..." she said, taking out her sword, each slash caused them to disintegrate "Yesh, a bashing spree!" she cheered, taking down monsters all around.

"That's much better." Convivial nodded, just in the nick of time to dodge a sword swipe. He ducked down and swiped at its legs, dropping it to the floor "...Wow, I should really stop hesitating to talk..." He swung his Lute over his shoulder, knocking the head off the shoulders of a Raydric who'd snuck behind him "Succubus, how're you doing over there...?" Not surprisingly, they weren't attacking her. She stood watching paralyzed from shock. "...Eh, I guess that's good too..."

"Meh, she doesn't hafta fight if she doesn't want to" she said, the crowd dwindling in size. It appeared as if she could go through monsters in seconds, mainly because of all her pent up energy "This is fun!" she had a goofy grin on her face, getting the last few. Off in the distance, a Raydric in the trees stood watch of Marie with a bow in its arms. Waiting and aiming straight for her head. Through the bashing he just barely noticed it.

"...Sniping, are we?" Aeon whispered as he finished off the last few of the Soldiers. "You're not the only one!" He tossed two arrows into his Lute's strings and swung it in the Raydric Archer's direction.

"Double Strafe!" He yelled as they flew right through the thing's armor, causing him to crumble and disintegrate as well. It fell over in a heap, dying in agony. A slow moment passed, as Marie realized "Ummmmmmmm there's no more armor thingies...Maybe if we push on, we'll find STRONGER monsters!" she leapt up, taking flight again "I feel so energetic today!" then headed down the path, saying "What are ya'll waiting for?"

"Stronger...? are you insane?" Convivial panted. Just behind Marie came a large playing card that stared down at her. It flipped around, revealing its darker half and thrusted a chain around her body, pinning her to the ground with a loud screech.

"Errrr..." Marie struggled, unable to move "Not fair! Tying meh to the ground!" She tried her best to get up, the chains groaning slightly under the strain, but still remaining strong "Myu..."  
The monster screeched as she struggled. Winced at the sound, her ears twitching violently, she uttered "It's so loud! Get this thing away!" she writhed even more, a faint glow in her eyes as her body became enveloped in the energy similar to that of her beam sword. Still, she couldn't break free. Succubus snapped out of her trance and leapt into action. Slicing the chains in two and freeing Marie.

"I'm sorry that I..." She looked back at the glowing Klonian. "...Marie...?"

"Never mind that" she said "looks like some blue energy is venting out, as long as ya don't touch" she walked up to the attacker, poking(poke poke poke) it with her finger, causing a strong zap "See? It's like a giant beam sword!"

The creature let out a loud roar in pain from Marie's blast "AAauuuughhhhh, My knee cap! How Dare you aim for my knee--!"

"Oh, shut up..." Aeon fired an arrow right into its mouth, causing it to fall to the floor letting out muffled screams and roars. Marie stared at the energy surrounding her "It'll only last a few minutes; I must be in peak shape for some reason! This puts me at a great advantage! Anyway, we should press on, I don't want to get chained down again, the energy can't tear through metal..."

"Not too far, look." Succubus pointed to a small house that was just in view on the horizon. "That's his house."  
Convivial nodded "Wow, we don't have very far to go at all then."   
"But you won't be going any farther at all!" a voice boomed from behind them with a thump. "As a matter of fact, you won't be leaving this place alive." A humanoid, goat-like figure stood behind them with a large Scythe in his hands. He waved it swiftly, catching Succubus off-guard and slicing through her back. The pain surged through her body and she fell to the floor unconscious.  
"Succi--!"  
"You're next human." He interrupted convivial and began casting a spell. Marie leapt in the way, throwing her body at his. Along with the energy, the impact made her like a strong projectile.

"Keep an eye on Succi" she said, tossing him a vial of sapphire liquid "Sprinkle that on her wounds!"

Convivial grabbed the vial and examined it "Condensed red potion..?" he nodded and ran over to assist his fallen newfound friend. The Baphomet regained his balance and pushed Marie off of himself. Brushing himself off, he said "...You must be Marie, the girl with the great power hidden in her blood. Your death will get me on Dopple's good side for sure." He held his Scythe defensively.

"Meh, good luck" she said challengingly "I'm guessing the Doppel blabbed about my secrets everywhere, regardless, I can still take ya down! Right now, I'm practically untouchable, if ya haven't noticed the energy!"

She leapt at him, maneuvering herself through the air and releasing a kick with her heel. He quickly blocked with the blade of his scythe and grasped her leg, slamming her on the floor fiercely and whacking her with his scythe as if she were a golf ball "...Oh how I enjoy cocky adventurers like you. Killing them never gets old!"

Marie winced, seeing double as she sat up. Shaking her head, forcing herself to focus, she smirked at him "Heh, nice, finally a challenge" man bursts of energy flew at him as a distraction. As he guarded, she dashed behind him, punching in the back, not only with the beam energy, but with a burst of magic energy.

"Ugh..." He groaned as he was pushed forward a good distance. He regained his balance yet again, placing his weight on his scythe and firmly planting his foot into the ground "You're not the only one who can use Magic, Lord of Vermilion!" The room itself became dark and Lightening struck the ground all around Marie. Trees and earth began to disintegrate around her as she stood in the middle of the blast.

"Meep" she thought worriedly, trying to get out of the way. "This guy means business; I might have to use the sacred infusion while I still have a lot of energy... but if it doesn't take him down..."

"Aeon, if this attack doesn't work, it'll be up to you" Marie said "but it hasn't let me down!" Her ultimate last ditch attempt to get rid of the beast, she materialized a typhoon of water around herself. Massive in size, it glowed in the center where Marie lied inside. A bright glow, an aura of energy surrounded it as it aimed itself, throwing all the energy onto Baphomet.

"What the hell is tha-- Augh!" Baphomet's groan became a gurgle as his body was engulfed in the water ball. The blast carried him a great distance away before beginning to weaken, then disappeared leaving him on the ground and his scythe near his head. Convivial took this as his chance to finish him.

"Arrow Shower!" He yelled, firing a barrage of arrows into the air, nine of which nailed Baphomet, sticking out of his chest as he lied on the ground "...And that ends it..."  
"S-see..." Marie stumbled, blinking; she looked up with a grin "It rarely fails meh..." She walked over to Convivial, sitting down "Not so hyper anymore, I need a different attack…"

"Seems fine to me." he chuckled. "I'm sure the Wizard guild can help you with that."

As they rested those short moments, Baphomet regained consciousness and began to pull himself up by his scythe "...Don't... you think you can defeat me... so easily..." He moved quickly, positioning himself right over Marie and Convivial with his scythe high in the air "I Am BAPHOMET! Holder of the Crescent Scythe and Destroyer of the likes of You-- ugh..."

He fell back and dropped his scythe to the ground, this time disintegrating and becoming a ball of light which floated over to Marie and absorbed itself into her body. She could feel her energy returning to her.

"..I guess you're the Mvp, Marie." Convivial smiled "..But who made the last hit?"

"The what? I feel better somehow, this is awesome!" she leapt around "Never have I recovered so fast! And how's Succi doing?"

Aeon rested his hand on her back "She seems to be okay, I think she's sleeping..."

"...Oh, and no thanks to me?" They heard a voice say to them with enthusiastic happiness in its tone. They looked up to see a swordsman standing before them, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. They looked at him in awe, still not saying a word. He raised a brow and sighed "Eh...See if I save your lives again."

"Eh?" Marie thought, staring at the swordie "Who are you? Bah, you're saying you helped us? You're not here to hunt me down, are ya?"

"I am who you've come to see... Am I not..?" he asked in an expecting voice "To learn more about yourself, to seek a way to set your friend free?"  
"Maybe, I just wanna clear my name... and train a bit... but yes, it would be nice to have Succi free, she could possibly be accepted among the humans... but it looks like I have dug mehself into a really deep hole" Marie sighed deeply.

"Heh, Just come with me..." He said, tossing Succubus over his shoulder and beginning toward the house she pointed out. "We'll discuss everything in a more... 'civilized' setting."

She nodded, following behind, something felt familiar about the swordsman, but she couldn't quite place her hand on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Dopple walked out from his home, a tray in his hand that balanced two cups of tea. He placed it on a table between him and Marie, sitting on the chair across from her "...So tell me more about yourself, Marie..." he said rather solemnly "This is our third time meeting, and I barely know you..."

Marie stared up in confusion "Third time..." she tried to pick through her mind "Wait, you're in your true form now, right? I knew you had a familiar scent... but you don't seem so hostile now..."

"Meh... I can see now that I'll never get what I want. There's no need to continue to channel my rage towards you." he took a sip of his tea "You see, there's bigger fish to fry..."

"I guess, so ya want to know a bit about me? Even I'm not sure anymore... supposedly my earlier memories have been altered greatly... but I" she glanced down "In my dimension, as simple as I looked, I was one of the Klonian deities in Cryssna, my home planet..." her eyes closed in sorrow "I was feared by my fellow deities for harboring a power that tears through reality and the universe... so they had my memories altered... they tell me that I never had parents, I was the first being in my universe, but it makes me skeptical" she thought "But over these millennia, I have been weakened by time... if only I was as strong as I was then..."

"Your power never fades, dear child." Dopple responded placing his cup down. "It's just up to you to rediscover it. Sometimes you have to learn new ways to master it in order to unleash its full potential."

"But I'm not allowed ta use it..." she said "It's a forbidden magic... bah... creatures were never this rough in Phantomile... maybe I just need to take it to the next limit" She swished her tail, lying down on the porch, the pleasing smell of tea tickled her nose, causing it to twitch slightly.

"Forbidden things are simply misunderstood." he shook his head "Though you may not be able harness your full power. You still have yet to reach your limit, especially if the monsters here provide challenges for you."

"I see, but what if it hurts others?" she shuddered "I'd rather not think of all the destructive things it could cause if I lost control... Why is it me with this power? There are many other deities, let alone mortal people who are much stronger than me, yet it is I who has this power..."

"That, my child is what you have to master." he took another sip of his tea "If you cannot control your powers, you cannot use them. However, with great control you can learn any skill." He stared into the door at Convivial "...The human who taught me that lesson was a great man. He taught himself to speak our language through years of practice." The doppelganger turned back to Marie "However, while trying to teach others he was regarded as a demon and banished to the depths of the Payon dungeon."

"Augh..." she groaned "So I gotta train... but first thing's first, I gotta clear my name here... I wonder how? I'm viewed as a demihuman monster, yet I haven't harmed anyone... why are they like this? Bah..." She lied backwards, staring at the soft fluffy clouds in the sky "Actually... being here feels nice... I feel like sleeping"

"Perhaps he knows the way..." Dopple told her while not noticing Marie was dozing off "You should head to the Payon dungeon and ask him. He's a very wise sage, you know..." He looked over to her and noticed her knocked out "...Ah, never mind..." picking up the tea tray, carrying it toward the kitchen for washing, Dopple couldn't help but notice Convivial resting on his couch with his Lute in his grasp "...Company feels nice..."

Convivial awoke to the sound of birds chirping and trees blowing in the wind. The sun shined brightly and he was lucky enough to be shaded by a large tree. The scent of nature flowed through the air, a wondrous smell that filled him with life as he breathed it through deep sighs.

"Ahh...You know. For an underground forest this place is perfect." he took another deep breath "Nice clean...air? Wait, this wasn't here when we came down..." Aeon sat up, looking around with his Lute in his lap. Marie slept at the base of a nearby tree, tilted slightly. Next to him rested Succubus, her back seemingly in a lot better shape. As he scanned the horizon a bit more he saw a sign in the distance. He got up to check it, yawning his way up. As he got closer he could see the sign read "Payon"

Soon the young Klonian child stirred, forcing herself up from her slumber, she blinked "Ugh... I thought I was awake... how did this happen?" she asked, walking up to the sign "What does this say? I can't really read..." In the distance, she spotted a party of knights, as she quickly ran to Succi "Wake up!" she frantically nudged her shoulder "We can't get caught!" Succubus twitched, groggily sitting up in a daze, but managed to take cover in the bush with Marie. Peeking through at the group, she recognized Joe from long ago, his group of warriors just making its way to Payon, preparing to search the grounds for the wanted Klonian. However they failed to notice her dashing behind the bushes. As they walked past Marie they heard nothing, not a voice, not a sound. They seemed to be strictly business partners, and didn't joke about a thing.

"...Time out." Joe said as he stopped and turned to his comrades "How long were we doing this again?"

"I told you," One said in a long white coat "The 'stfu' game lasts until we reach the next town. Now shush. Don't give Kane any ideas."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"What to do now?" Marie softly whispered to Succi as quietly as possible "We need to go to Payon, but there's so many knights... we need a disguise... I betcha we could find some cloaks in town..."

"Hey, you hear that?" Joe said, holding his hand up and grasping his sword "Hear what Joe, Birds in the bushes, jeeze, I swear you're uber paranoid sometimes" Joe crept closer to the tree Marie and Succi were hidden behind, beginning to draw his sword slowly. Succi began to shiver near Marie, rustling the grass a bit further. He tuned out the sounds of the environment and listening for the rustling. There was a long moment of silence in the forest and not a sound was heard, as Marie stopped Succi from shaking. The knight was just around the corner.

"Hey Joe!" The silence was broken as Convivial greeted his pal "Whatcha doin' over there? Having fun with your buddies?"

Joe lost his focus, standing straight and waving to Aeon "Nah... I thought I heard something. Must've been a poring."

Marie let out a slow sigh of relief, easing herself deeper into the bushes slowly. Looking up, she was quite glad that once again, Convivial had saved her from a very close call. "I can't wait till I clear my name..." she thought to herself.

"So Viv, what're you doing out here?" Joe slid his sword back into its sheath as he spoke. "I thought you were in Geffen."   
"Yeah, I did too." Aeon responded "But after training myself up in the dungeon, I found myself here."  
As he kept up the conversation, Succi began to shiver again "...Let's head into town. I could use some pants right now."

"And I could use my shawl back" Marie crept backward, and said "This way, we'll take cover through the bushes, when I give the signal, take flight into the tree canopies" she pointed up slightly, not raising her arm "Aeon will be fine, this guy is his friend. Once we get into town, we'll find us some clothes"

"Sounds good." Succi said, reviewing the plot in her head. "Oh, here..." She stood in the bushes and removed Marie's shawl from her waist. "If we're sneaking into town, I'm sure they won't notice..."

Marie slipped it back on, still fitting like usual "Good, I think a few cloaks could help conceal us, then we head to the cave, I hope Aeon finds us there..." she said. A poring walked by, she took a flower, tying its stem around a pebble. It attracted the poring's attention, as Marie gave it a toss in another direction, the poring followed, then gave the signal, taking flight into higher branches.

"Wait for it..." she said, seeing the poring wander by the two "Now, fly this way"  
Succubus nodded and followed closely behind Marie.

"Yeah so, then he said, 'You haven't seen the last of me' and I shot him right in the head." Convivial found himself bragging to keep Joe's attention. His pals were laughing a bit, but he kept his eyes on the bushes behind him. Joe heard a rustling from the bushes and quickly drew his sword.

"AHAH!" he yelled, dashing into the bushes he dug his blade into the ground in a slash. The others ran behind him to see his sword had chopped through a small rock and scared a young poring. Joe sighed, "...Darn, I was hoping to find something..." he put his sword back up "Ah well... what were you saying Viv?" He turned back toward the road to see nothing. "Convivial...?"

"It worked" Marie said "Now to get to the village..." she took flight ahead, seeing Payon in the distance "Up there, let's see, there's a shop in the distance... let's land behind it"

As they landed Marie and Succi saw two novices "So I said to her, 'Screw you, this is mah biscuit!'" one said, causing the other to giggle.

"Haha, you're so funny..." The other coughed. Succi stood to attract their attention, then blew a kiss toward them. Her breath took on a solid form and a large heart floated in their direction, bursting in front of them and causing them to drop to the floor and fall asleep.

"...I think I just found myself some new pants, Marie."

"Ummmmmmmm" a sweat drop fell "Congrats?" She looked, wondering "Well, I guess if we get into the cave, I won't need a cloak, but then again, I'm wicked short... a simple jacket could work..." she took a shirt, using her magic, it reassembled the cloth into a cloak, seeming to meld together perfectly. Placing it on, she wrapped her tail around her waist, and pressed her ears by her side; folding her wings "What a tight fit..." she thought "Let's go find Aeon..."

Further away, Convivial stood before a large building, slightly hidden in the trees of the Payon forest. He stared at its doorway which held a sign down its face, allowing feelings of regret and embarrassment to get the best of him.

"...Why can't I go in?" he said, closing his eyes and clenching his fist "...What's wrong with this place? Five Minutes have been up since forever!" He punched the wooden door in frustration, looking up to read the sign again "...Out to Lunch, Be back in 5"

"So there's a person in Payon who understands monsters..." Marie debated in her head, back at the shop "Let's find Aeon, he might know something" With her cloak, she walked out in the open, resembling a Jawa she looked around. Though very odd looking, no one could recognize her as the girl on the wanted poster.

"Stay here" she whispered to Succubus "I'll be back, I promise"

"It's fine Marie" Succi flapped her wings twice before making them completely disappear "I'll wait for you here. I'm sure no one will notice..."

"Okay" she nodded, walking out into the open. Raising her nose in the air, she caught the faint smell of the bard far away, walking towards the forest. She received odd stares from people as she walked by, mostly because of her size.

"...Dude... who the hell is that?"  
"I dunno, I think it's a mage"  
"I like gravy…"

A few voices trailed off from a distance as Marie approached the blue clad bard who was resting his arms on the door "...Come on you bastages. Let me in... I have to get my ramen!"

"Aeon" Marie whispered "Get over here, we can find some food later, we have important stuff. Do you know anything about monsters in any part of Payon?"

He turned around to the oddly familiar voice, but couldn't really recognize her face "Er... who're you again?" Aeon scratched his head. "I don't remember meeting any novices in the past few days..."

"You know" she whispered "It's meh, Marie! Succi an' I got some clothes, and I made this to conceal mehself!" She looked around, hoping not to raise any attention "We need to find someone in Payon; a sage who can understand monsters!"

"...Sage who can understand..." He thought with his hand to his chin. "...Ah, him... I heard about a man being banished into those caves over there a long while ago." He pointed to an opening in a wall that was surprisingly black, as if sunlight couldn't penetrate the entryway "I was a boy then, a little novice still picking up the tricks of the Archers. I can barely even remember the entire story, since it was my parents who told me about it and even they were kids when it happened... They said he was a devil worshipper that spoke in the tongue of the Doppelganger. He was caught reasoning to Dopple right outside the town in front of all the people who were armed and ready to fight of his army. He stopped a Payon raid by monsters." Aeon took in a breath "But, why would you want to see him?"

"Oh, I have my reasons" she said "He might be able to help clear my name. Succi is behind a building not too far off, I'll go find her and meet you there, giving you some time to eat" she said "I'm fine without a meal, but you look famished..."

"Huh? Eat? Nonsense, I--" Convivial's stomach groaned loudly "...Yeah, ill go find some food."

"Just don't take too long, okay? There's knights here, if they found that you were helping me, you might get in trouble as well..." With that, she dashed off, seeking out her demi-human friend, still behind the shop. Sitting down by her she said "Succi, do you need anything? Aeon's getting something to eat, and if you need any meals or anything of the matter, than this would be the best time..."

"Hmm..." Succi closed her eyes and looked toward the sky, thinking of the possibilities "...Food, I haven't had any of that for decades." she looked back to Marie "Ever since my brother lured me into people's dreams, we've had no need to eat anything. But I miss the taste of fruits and savory meats, vegetables and pastas, mashed potatoes and gravy..." She began to drool at the thought of it then shook it off "...um, maybe an apple or two?"  
"Ummmm sure" Marie replied, reaching into her shawl, she pulled out some fruit, fresh and ripe and handed it to her "If I need to replenish my energy, I only need to find a river... that might help, or just some water..." she glanced around "But they're further away from the village, if I remember correctly. I shouldn't stray to far away with knights about..."

As Succi took the fruit she looked around, finding a reflection on a nearby cliff wall "How about that pond over there?" She pointed toward it. "It doesn't look too bad..."

"Yes..." she said, taking off her gloves. Her small hands, furry and snowy white, had tiny kitten claws on each finger. She plunged them into the pond; a blue aura surrounded her as the water was absorbed into her arms. When she withdrew her hands, they glowed a slight blue, as she placed back on the gloves "This energy should keep me going for a good while" she said, sitting back in her spot "Let's wait a little while..."

Succi nodded sinking her teeth into the fruit before looking back up to her friend who sat in content. Marie stared out into the distance, searching for signs of Convivial's return from his food search, her fur slightly flowing with the wind and her focused eyes filled with cobalt light.

"Um..." Succi blushed, looking back at her fruit. "I guess my stomach isn't as big as most people's."

"That's okay" she said "If I couldn't absorb water, I'd probably eat all the food in town" she joked "You can never tell how big your appetite is. I don't exactly need food for energy, but it sure is tasty!"

"Heh... I guess so." Succi sighed, twirling the fruit in her hand. She looked back to Marie who was searching for Aeon once again. Her fur taunted the demi human with its fluffiness. It seemed to draw her towards Marie, her curiosity tugging at her arm as she stretched it out toward one of her long fluffy ears.

"...Marie..." she whispered."You wouldn't mind if I..."

"No problem" she said "I guess I'm used to it, though it peeves me when complete strangers think it's fine, ya know what I mean? I understand, my ears are quite soft and floppy..."

"...so soft..." Succi stroked her ear for a few minutes "...so cute..."

After petting for a little longer she stopped and cuddled Marie, lifting her into her lap. "Oh, you remind me so much of my Kyri!" Succi hugged a bit tighter "I used to love her so much, until Incu burned her under that Christmas tree one day..."

"Hey you two!" Convivial called out from a distance with a bag in his hand "I'm back... hey, what're you up to?"

"Ack" Marie thought, being squeezed "A little too tight there..." still in Succubus' grip, she looked up to see Convivial "It's the hug of death" she whined "ah well, I'm fine, let's just hope this doesn't become a habit! Well, as soon as Succi lets go we can head over there!"

"Hug of death, you say?" Convivial shook his head. Succi's face beamed red as she snapped out of her cuteness fit.

"Oh... sorry." she let Marie go. "…I guess I got carried away."

"It's okay" she said "Just a little joke, at least you're not like a certain baka demon friend of mine!" she sat up "It felt nice before you hugged too tight though... so now we're all ready, and we can find this sage in the caves, once again I guess Aeon's leading the way..."

Convivial nodded and pulled a burger from his baggy, unwrapping it and taking huge bites from it "Yeshm..." he mumbled through his stuffed mouth "mmfollow meh.."

Succi's mind drifted off for a bit as Aeon and Marie began the walk, still thinking of the cuddly Klonian. He stopped and swallowed his food.

"Er... Succi, you coming?"  
"Oh right." she nodded and got up, walking and leading the way toward the cave. She tried to hide her face from Convivial and Marie, but Aeon had a fairly keen eye. He turned and whispered to Marie "I think she likes you..."

"Err..." Marie had an odd look on her face "Well, that's one less person who wants ta kill meh..." Closer and closer they made it to the cave, the entrance pitch black. Without any hesitation, she plunged through the darkness, coming through the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

Darkness; in a time of pain, it embraces her as the only comfort. Drained of all energy; spirit, life, dream and magic, she could only lay in silence. Aside from the occasional twitching and staggered breathing, she seemed to be lifeless. Voices filled her dazed visions, a silhouette of another dreamer in the distance, she noticed, and ran to. Another Klonian much like her, a being of darkness, Bendilen, the chaos deity, was left alone to ponder his life.  
"Hello?" she asked timidly, squinting in the distance, he looked up at her, subtly nodding in acknowledgement. As she approached, he asked "Did you cross dimensions, or are you dreaming?"  
Marie scratched her chin in thought, and replied "I think I was knocked out……"  
"How?" he asked accusingly "Have you been getting yourself into trouble again?"  
"It's not that!" she quickly and frantically explained "I was avenging my friend, but this man, he was able to avoid the sacred infusion attack, and I barely hurt him…… he's not mortal, I tell you!"  
"And neither are you" he replied "However, it seems once again you have gotten yourself in trouble, do you need any help?"  
"No actually……" she answered eagerly "I think I found a new power!"  
"?"  
"Yes!" Marie continued "This bright light just appeared from my body, and it seemed to affect the enemy! Now if I could only control it for a short time then-"  
"No!" he said coldly "You can never use that power!"  
The young Klonian deity stared back at him, utterly confused at this sudden scolding she received. Shrinking away, she softly asked "Why?"  
"I can't explain….." he said "But if this is true, than it's my responsibility to…"  
He paused in silence, solemnly turning away. Marie walked up behind him, expecting some answers. Bendilen suddenly turned, grabbing her hand, a dark aura surrounding him. A blank, sorrowful look spread across his face, as he uttered "I'm sorry……"  
She struggled against his grip, but couldn't break free, just as he chanted a spell at her, someone interrupted.  
"Bendilen, STOP!" another Klonian scolded, a teenage girl, slapping him across the face. Dumbfounded, he explained "Kina, you know as well as I what this means!"  
"I know too…… but we have to stop this… altering this child's mind every time she learns too much, we are her friends" Kina explained "and as friends, we have to trust her!"  
"What's this all about?" Marie asked curiously. The two looked at her, trying to think up an excuse for such acts.  
"Marie…" Kina said, placing a hand on her shoulder "Remember how it's said that the strongest deity was the first one to come into existence?"  
"Yes!" she eagerly replied "That was my father, Liei!"  
"Well……. Not exactly…."  
"Huh?"  
"Your father….. your mother, they never existed….."  
"!"  
"They were invented to make your false memories believable" Bendilen interrupted "The names were derived from the two spirits who rewrote your past, Ranoke, and Liei….."  
"Wait!" Marie said, her mind all boggled "If they didn't exist, then who was the first deity!"  
Kina paused, tying to find her words, muttering "It was you….. you were the most powerful being in the universe….."  
"And because of that, we had your mind and memories altered….." Bendilen said reluctantly "Damn, we shouldn't even be telling you this!"  
Kina gave him a cold glare, and turned back to Marie "that light, at one point you could control it, but you must understand, that force is so destructive, it could easily bend reality, and destroy the universe, but it couldn't be destroyed, it was a part of you…."  
"So……" Marie paused, and thought for a second.  
"We and the other deities hired a memory spirit and a history spirit to lock away the power, and erase all knowledge of its existence" Bendilen said bluntly "We feared the power so much……"  
"And even though it seems to have become active again, you're forbidden to ever use it" Kina explained "You must understand, you can't control it perfectly, putting the universe at risk to get back at one person, is that really worth it?"  
"But this Kresant guy, he's so powerful!"  
"Wait, you picked a fight with Kresant?" Bendilen gasped "Have you lost your marbles?"

"No……." she paused, a hint of sorrow in her voice "It's because of him that my friend has to suffer, even in death…"  
"But you must think things through before you carry out such actions!" Kina said "Haven't you heard of this man? He's not only a plague upon his planet, but feared throughout many dream realms!"  
Marie shook her head, being the oblivious, naïve, stubborn child that she was.  
"I don't care how much I get beaten; I just want to take him down…. It's not right!" she yelled, kneeling down. She staggered, sobbing softly. Bendilen hugged her affectionately, saying "It's okay, we'll figure something out….."

She looked up, nodding slightly, and uncertainly. At that moment, she heard a voice, calling out to her.

"Wake up!" it said, its presence caused all else to fade. Seeing her two friends leave before her eyes, she panicked, hearing those two words over again.

"Wake up……"

"...Wake Up... Please...!" Kei shouted from the outside world. As Marie opened her eyes she could see him kneeling over her, praying for her to awaken. She could also see some form of a healing aura surrounding his hands as he did. She blinked, feeling sore all over, gazed up at him, and weakly asked "Healing... magic?"

Kei opened his eyes from praying "...Oh, thank god. I... I was afraid you were dead..." He sighed "...My heals don't exactly work on the dead though... just the undead..." He sat back watching the mysterious child.

"I wish I could do more, but I'm out of energy. Hold on for a tight second."

"..." she paused, smiling "You have no clue... death isn't really something on my mind anymore... thanks for the lending of energy, though it's not much. To repay you I'll help free you, but you must wait for me to heal."

"...Heh. Then you've trained in the ways of the swordsman, I suppose." The fellow prisoner let out a small chuckle, then a sigh "darn you swordsman and your increased stamina recovery..." He joked with himself.

"I don't get it..." she stared at the cold, stone walls "I'm immortal... and all the power I had... and it still couldn't stop him... I'd kick myself for making such a big mistake... except I can't move right now..." She turned her head, a tear forming "I promised my friend..."

"Heh… Silly swordsman..." he chuckled again "You may feel invincible, and at times you may be... but when pitted against a much stronger opponent, that feeling near instantly goes away. Doesn't it?"

"No..." she replied "When I heal, I'll find a way to bring him down! He doesn't scare me!"

"Relax... You'll never heal in anger..." he tried to heal Marie again. He felt uncomfortable with the wound he saw Kresant strike.

"...Many swordsmen are like you, you know. They don't understand that brute strength alone can't take down an enemy. You have to think things through, be smart about them. Even the smallest forms of life can take down much larger, and that's because they think before they strike... why won't this thing heal...?"

"It never heals... that wound's millions of years old... just leave it alone" she said "Myu... stupid scythe lady... had to kill me an' give me that wound... and I am more than a swordsman. It feels odd that you tag me on with a title because of the way that I fight, I am what I am, and simply that, a dreamer..."

"...Oh sorry..." Kei stopped trying to heal and placed his hands on his lap "...A dreamer you say? Well that's something new... You see, where I was born there were people who were members of the swordsmen guild. Each was extremely powerful and could take a lot of damage. however, they were far from invincible. I became an acolyte to help them... to help those wounded from battle. Especially those swordsmen who went into battle headfirst. After you said you could heal yourself, I just assumed..."

"Odd thing is, I can't use my healing magic on myself..." Marie said "It's water-based, and I'm a water-being, since I am immune to water magic, I can only heal others... but time also heals wounds, and that's all I need... as far as that chest wound, ignore it, even if it seems fresh, it's not, and it can never go away... man, I feel so sore..."

"...I see..." Kei wiped an old tear from his eye "Kresant... he has that effect. He kinda envenomed you when he knocked you to the floor... I could tell from the purple hue you gained when he did. It'll wear off soon, don't worry."

"Purple?" Marie asked "All I remember was a bright white... and supposedly that's forbidden magic in my realm... anyway, it's probably better if we can escape sooner... if I can stand..."

She thought of sitting up, groaning, it seemed to take her forever "Well, okay, the breakout might have to wait..."

Kei closed his eyes and smiled "That's fine by me... I don't want to escape. Kresant will kill me if I do."

"Then I would take you as far from here as I... could..." she mumbled the last bit, falling off to sleep yet again, but this slumber would be a slumber of no dreams or visions, just blank darkness. Kei chuckled again, placing his hand on Marie's forehead and curing her poison by taking it himself. "...Yes... sleep, sounds good..." he fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

Marie broke off from the group, unknowingly, placing full trust to whoever was on the other end. Her soul was drawn to it, as she wandered for ages; finally coming upon a particular spot.

"Hello..." she uttered "Are you there?"

Her only response was the emergence of a familiar figure, one with long, black, and flowing hair, decorated with two ribbons on each side of her head. She floated out shyly, seemingly afraid of Marie but driven by curiosity. Her voice, calm and innocent, reminded Marie of her own when she asked "Can you... can you help me...?"

"... I might" she responded quietly "But I must stay focused... I can only imagine what could happen if I lose contact..." She stared over at the Sohee, but soon looked away "I can barely do anything else... other than searching..."

"...Still searching?" Munak's familiar voice asked "You won't be able to find who you're searching for here by simply walking. Unless of course you can walk through solid rock walls..." She approached Marie and grabbed her hand to get her attention "Perhaps I could help." she offered "I know this place like the back of my ... hand."

"You mean like a ghost..." she said "I can do that through an advanced water spell... but I can't take the risk of losing concentration... you can help?"

"Of course" she nodded "unlike Bongun, I'm always willing to help the not-so-undead."

"Thanks..." she tried her best to divert her attention to the kind spirit "The sooner we can find him, the better..."

Meanwhile, Succi and Convivial were having a fairly difficult time making their way through the cave. They'd taken the path opposite of Marie and stopped upon a huge pool filled with Hydra.

"...Are you sure your nose is fairly trustworthy, Succi?" Convivial asked her with a rather offsetting look.

"...Well... it's gotten us this far, right?" she smiled uneasily, a sweat drop forming on her head. It was then that they heard a somewhat whooshing sound over the echoing of Hydras' unison heartbeats.

"Hello..." A familiar innocent voice called out to them "Are you friends of Marie...?"

Further down the caves, Marie said "Please help me..." to Munak, staring up her eyes seemed to change greatly, though still focused and intent, more of her true self seemed to show itself "The bond is weakening; I have to find him quick..."

"Okay, okay, I'll take you to him" the monster nodded and sighed "You're starting to sound more and more like Sohee now. Just, follow me and I'll take you to the shrine."

"Okay..." she followed the spirit; walking silently "I'll be more myself when we can safely break the connection..."

Munak took the Klonian deeper into the cave, to a large fort with walls that looked more civilized and oriental. They walked along these maze-like walls until Munak stopped and turn around to Marie "You did say a 'he', right?"

"This is the sage that Doppel referred to, right? That was a man, supposedly outcaste by society, but I guess maybe I came in contact with the wrong person..." she said "You can never really tell what the person looks like on the other end..."

"Sage you say..." Munak hummed "I guess this isn't the person you're looking for then." Munak kneeled down to a creature smaller than Marie and wore a mini-cape "Sorry dokkebi. Not you..."

"..Awww..." his little disappointed voice chimed as he wandered off, head down. Munak then turned back to Marie "We haven't had any other boys down here next to Bongun and Dokebi... and the sage Hwang died long ago."

"He died?" Marie thought "Than who is this other person? I know it's a human soul, it doesn't have the elemental essence that other beings have..."

"Well... though we hate to admit it," Munak spoke in an uneasy tone "...He does have a descendant. However, his descendant isn't like the rest of us. She's...different."

"... I guess that's who I'm searching for..." she seemed to stumble slightly "I have to find this person quickly... the bond is fading more!"

"Are you sure... you might not like what you find..."

"If I don't find this person, who knows what could happen? The only way to safely break a link is when the two are in each other's presence..."

Munak sighed "Okay..." She pointed to some stairs that led to the top of the shrine. Looking up, Marie could just make out the top of a Statue.

"Eh?" she stumbled up the stairs, getting a closer look "Is this it?"

Just below the statue she saw a young girl, asleep, wearing a hat that was similar to the head of the fox creature that bit Marie earlier. The Klonian's footsteps startled her, and she opened her dilated eyes. The girl sat up, rubbing her eyes to get a better view of her company "...Can I... help you?"

"You're the one who I was searching for..." Marie closed her eyes, falling over in relief "The descendant of the sage, right?" She struggled, trying to get up, but decided to stay on the floor "Bah, gimme a few minutes an' my strength will come back..."

The girl simply smiled and crawled over to Marie, curling up around her and drifting back to sleep. She stared into her eyes with her own dazed ones, allowing Marie to see the crimson glow they held within them.

"...So you're the one from my dream..." She whispered just before drifting back off to sleep.

Marie nodded, falling asleep on the hard, stone floor. She woke up a few hours later, seeing herself in the same place as before, and the sage's kin awake and staring down curiously. She stared back up, blinking "Err... hello..."

She smiled, causing all the land around her to fade into darkness. The entire room had become nothing but pitch black space, soon replaced by complete white ground. The world shifted around the girl, her every thought becoming reality before Marie's eyes. It was the girl's own personal dream world.

"Hello..." she greeted Marie kindly, pausing from nothing else to say and a rather curious look on her face. The world stopped spinning and they soon found themselves in the middle of a gentle forest, its trees' leaves rustling in the wind, and its sun shining brightly upon them.

"Ah..." Marie gasped "Lucid dreaming? I've never seen such control; even from dream travelers... this is awesome! You were the person I was looking for, ya' know, to help me?"

She tilted her head in curious confusion, sitting in the grass and smiling some more. "...Wanna play?"

Marie's kitten like nature got the better of her, the child inside taking over "Sure" she said "sounds fun!"

A large ball popped up above her head and the landscape began to swirl a bit more, stopping with the two on a Beach. The sun was slowly going down over the horizon, truly a sight to behold. The ball fell into Marie's arms, snapping her away from the sunset. As she moved the ball to the side she could see the girl, preparing to pounce with an expectant look on her face.

Meanwhile Succubus and Aeon followed the Sohee to the deepest part of level four's dungeon.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you." She said with a sad face. Sohee wanted to help more, but was limited to what areas she could go to.

"I understand." Convivial nodded "We'll be fine, don't worry. Come on Succi." Convivial gestured and dashed through the entrance. Succi stayed behind a bit longer to say "Thank you..." and kissed the Sohee goodbye. She leapt in, leaving the Sohee with a blush bright enough to provide light for the entire cave.

Whilst Marie slumbered, she continued playing children's games, running after the ball. She took a leap, spread out her arms in a great pounce, just as she landed towards it bounced out of the way, as she uttered "Okay, that hurts..."

The mysterious girl leapt into the air and caught the ball in her arms, landing behind Marie and giggling with the ball at her waist, but something new was added to the scene. Between her and Marie now stood a large net, poles extended from the ground as if they'd been there for a long while. The girl tossed the ball into the air and served it over the net, just as Marie noticed it was there.

"I see..." she said "Wahoo!" she smacked the ball back, causing it to fly in the air at an astonishing speed, making a small crater in the ground upon impact as sand flew about "Ummmmmmmm, I think I broke it..."

Before the ball could bounce any higher, the girl leapt impossibly high into the air, grabbing it before it flew into the dark blue abyss of the night sky. She then launched it right back to the ground, causing the net to split in two from the power and making an even bigger crater.

"Gee..." Marie paused "Kinda extreme..."

Further away, Aeon landed with his feet on the ground, facing the fortress of which Munak had led Marie.

"...That wasn't too bad, eh Succi?" he turned back, seeing nothing "Ah great, now that's two missing kids... could today get any better?"

He stopped just as he heard a ghostly sound. Before him a high flying blue flame which split into many flames surrounded him.

"...huh?" they stopped, and began to launch themselves toward the bard, burning his hand and leg slightly but not severely. He dodged the rest by dashing away and moving closer the fortress, landing upside-down.

"Ow…" He whined as he opened his eyes to see the single blue flame floating toward him slowly, ready to burn him.

"Eh?" Marie could sense something disturbing her dream "Aeon... he's in trouble..." she looked back to the other child "Sorry to cut this kinda short, but I guess I'll be seeing ya again, I need to find my friends!"

The child nodded as everything faded away. Marie forced herself up from slumber, running outside the temple. She saw the blue flames dance about Aeon and quickly used water magic to douse them.

"Where's Succi?" she asked him as she helped him down.

"The heck if I know..." Convivial said, as he got up "Last place I saw her was outside. Then we got separated. I'm guessing Sohee forgot to tell us about that..." Convivial paused for a moment. "...And where exactly have you been?"

"Eh……I was dreaming..." she said uneasily "I came across a human child who dressed as a fox... she's the sage's descendant" she paused "I kinda forgot that I had important stuff to do that happens when yer asleep..."

"Human fox...?" he asked just before it clicked into his mind "You mean Moonlight Flower! Where is she? I wanna meet her."

"She still might be asleep..." Marie said, pointing to the entrance where she came from "I guess Succi can take care of herself, I hope she's okay..."

Convivial ran in that direction, already halfway to the center of the semi-maze when Marie opened her eyes "Is it this way? No, how's about this way? This way seems good... No this way!" he ran through like a maniac heading for the center.

"Calm down..." she said, heading towards a path "It's this one..."

She entered in, seeing the young child awake and confused. Sitting down, she said "Sorry 'bout running out earlier, I had ta find my friend before he got himself killed..."

"Friend...?" Moonlight was bewildered at such a new word "What is a 'Friend'?" Convivial sat down near her "I can't believe it; you really are as young as they say you are... But you're nowhere near as ruthless. Why would they hate such a cute little girl like you...?"

"A friend is another person who's nice ta have around, always sticking with you through thick an' thin... most of the time" a giant sweat drop fell as she saw Aeon's accusing face "It's kinda like a playmate, right? They're awfully nice ta have..."

Moonlight got on all fours and looked deep into Marie's eyes "Playmate?" She said in a fairly innocent voice with a questioning look on his face. Aeon looked away as he noticed the familiar figure coming up the stairs.

"Hey!" it yelled "She's my playmate, not yours..."  
"Welcome to the party, Succi." Aeon greeted her. "How's it going?"

"Here we go again..." Marie said, expecting some glomping "Succi meet... what's yer name? I forgot ta ask! Ah well, you're supposed to be someone who could help me somehow!"

"Help you!" another voice yelled from behind the statue "That girl couldn't help herself out of a paper bag. Let alone help you..." A near splitting image of Moonlight appeared from behind the statue, her arms folder and an intensely serious look on her face. Moonlight began to growl at this being that is until Succubus stroked her back to calm her down.

"How cute, just like a kitty..." she said as Moonlight began to purr in her hands.

"And just who are you...?" Convivial asked the older grey twin.

"I am a descendant of Hwang, a princess of the cats." she stated. "Cat o' Nine tails."

"Meh... so you could help? I need to clear my name for stealing from the king..." her tail swished slightly as she stared curiously at Moonlight's treatment "I want ta be pet..." she thought, mewing slightly "Bah... I'm a kitten deep down..."

"And why exactly should I help the likes of you...?" she asked rather harshly "It's because of your friend's kind that we're down here."  
"It's also because of our kind that you were born." Convivial persuaded.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm yeah, what he said" Marie said "But then again, I'm not of their kind, or your kind, I'm one of a kind!"

"...It's also because of your kind that our father died, Bard. And one of a kind doesn't exactly make me a friend of yours. You're gonna have to do better than that..." she stood in wait of more reasons, but no one spoke "Well...?"

"Dopple sent us..." Succi spoke up. "And I seriously doubt you want to be on his bad side..."

"...Fine." she snarled. "... I'll help you on one condition."

"What ya have in mind?" Marie asked curiously.

"There's a human on the surface named Matilda. It's because of her mother that our father was sent here..." she spoke solemnly "Find her, and kill her... promise me you will once you're done here." A dreadful look dawned upon Aeon's face as he heard the ordeal.

"Understood..." He spoke and nodded slowly "...Consider it done."

"Wait... I know she's bad, but I'm no killer..." Marie whispered to Aeon.

"Then it'll be my job..." Aeon said without turning to Marie "You stay here…."

"But..." she thought as he turned away "Will we ever see each other again? You were an awesome friend!"

"Don't worry about me, Marie. I'll be fine." He said as he stood in preparation for his return to town "Besides, you'll always see me in your dreams..."

She stared at him silently, slowly fetching an object from her shawl "Take this!" she said, handing him a pendant with a small blue orb, intricately intertwined with the metal. It glowed slightly, letting off a dull bluish glow in the light "It's a present so ya never forget!"

Convivial nodded, grasping it tightly in his hand before retrieving a butterfly's wing from his jacket and waving goodbye. He was engulfed into a pillar of light as he disappeared into the cave's ceiling "See ya' later, Marie."

"Bye!" she yelled and waved, knowing it was too late. She sat on the ground, staring at Succubus then wiped back a tear and smiled. She glanced back over at Cat, as she said "Time to begin your training"


	19. Chapter 19

The cave was barren of human life yet again, with the exception of the young Klonian and inhabitants of the cave. Succubus, a demi-human whose life consisted mainly of stealing souls, has come to settle down and like this new form of life. Moonlight Flower, a young girl whose innocence reigns, grown fond of this new form of friendship. And Cat o' Ninetails, the older sister of Moonlight Flower, has accepted the task of helping Marie solve her troubles. After 3 grueling days of training little progress had been made. Cat got even more restless by the moment, yet no one worried.

"Ugh" Marie said, sitting down on the rocky floor. Water slowly dripped down the cavern walls as she thought aloud "It's just not working, I'm so tired..." she forced herself back up "but I must continue training" determination in her eyes glowed brightly "Again, how is it done? I need to get down this sight spell!"

"Look, it's no big deal. Sight!" Cat yelled, causing a bright red flame to appear in front of her and spin around her body "If you do this correctly, you can detect anything hidden. Now try again."

Meanwhile Succi and Moonlight sat on the other side of the statue, playing word games with one another. Each time Moonlight got a word right, she was rewarded with a long moment of back-stroking, the kind she loved so much. Marie sighed deeply and tried again, a small blue flame circled her, and for a moment, she cheered "I did it!" until a dull pain clouded her head. She winced as the flame flew at her with a "smack" causing her to fall over "Well... at least I think that's progress..."

Cat sighed with her hand to her forehead "...You're thinking too hard into this, aren't you--...?"

"Sister, sister!" Moonlight called out to her "I learned new word, Sister."  
"Oh really? What is it?"  
"Sister!"   
"...Well?"  
"Sister!"

Moonlight eagerly stared up wide eyed as Cat stood in confusion for a moment "...Meh I have no time for your games. One more time, Marie"

"Okay..." she sighed "I just want to be prepared for next time, fulfilling this promise means so much to meh..." as she spoke the flame reappeared, circling around her head. "I've always been too--" she noticed the blue flame orbiting around her head "Ummmmmmmm I think I got it..."

"Great!" Cat jumped with joy "...Now do it again, just for the sake of mastery."

"Ummmmmmmm" she blinked, focusing slightly, it consistently forming again, not disappearing "I guess I only focus a little, not too much" 

"Perfect!" Cat cheered "Now you can test it out. Try using it to detect Steve over there." She pointed toward a grave, a resting spot for the recently deceased man. Marie solemnly nodded, heading over. She made out the faint silhouette of a man, complaining over his death.

"Err..." she scratched her head "I think it works..." She grinned goofily, a sweat drop falling down the back of her head.

"...Closer..." Cat said "Don't be afraid of the ghosts, not all of them are bad..."

Marie heard a loud sarcastic cough from down the stairs, followed by a louder whack.

"Ummmm okay" she said, timidly approaching the ghost "Ummmm hi, Steve, how's yer day?"

The silhouette changed into the shape of a small creature, red spiked with a dome shaped head "...Not too bad... If you don't consider the fact that I'm a DAMN MUSHROOM!" Succi tossed a rock at it "Hey, don't go teaching my Moonie any inappropriate language!"

"Meh..." Marie thought, turning back to Cat "Ummmmmmmm that was rather awkward... considering I have this down, I should try to clear my name, that way I can focus on my training without any interruptions from bounty hunters" she thought "Also I hope to get Kei out of prison..."

"oh...? OH, that's what you came to me for..." she shook her head "... And I thought you wanted to learn how to defeat assassins. Sorry about that." She walked over to a small nearby shack and opened it to reveal a Sohee with a collar and leash around her neck "Okay Nikki, hand me the legal book." The Sohee nodded and grabbed an old tattered book from the depths of the shack.

"Thanks..." Cat began to walk away.

"...Um... when can I get out of here?" the Sohee asked.

"Real soon Nikki... Really soon..." Cat slammed the shack's door back, a disappointed groan humming through the cracked wooden door "This is, all you need it right here in this book."

"Well... I want to get back at someone named Kresant... he used a cloaking ability against me" she paused "So I must train really hard and learn all sorts of new skills to be prepared!" She took the book, and looked back "I hope I can find my way back outside... this place is like a maze!"

"No worries, this'll help you back" Succi handed her a purple butterfly's wing "You have no idea how many Creamys I had to kill for that..." she said with a smile.

"Okay..." she paused, a beam of light surrounding her. She felt her body lighten with the soft rays surrounding her. As she faded away she reached out her arm and waved good-bye, saying "Thank-you!" When the cave disappeared from view, she felt the ground rushing back to her. Cobblestone underneath her feet, she found herself at the sanctuary where it all started. Backing into the shadows, she crept out of the church, and into the city streets.

"Can you believe it...?" Marie heard a voice ask someone in the area.

"Yeah, who'd have thought that someone would actually attack during a wedding ceremony? That's just pure evil, I swear."

"Whoever it was, they'll get theirs soon enough..."

Marie tucked away the book, curiously listening in on the conversation, but soon told herself "No, I have to clear meh name..." she peered up, seeing a castle pierce the skies in the west.

"I'm pretty sure kings live in castles..." flapping her wings, she set off in that direction. As the sound of her wings came to a dull buzz, she took flight high above the air, still feeling sore from training, but pushed herself to stay up. The castle came closer and closer with every passing moment as she finally landed at the gates.

"Welcome to Prontera Castle, home of King Tristam III." a guard greeted Marie as she came to the bridge. "...However, due to the unfortunate events of yesterday, the King isn't accepting any visitors."

"Yeah, he's in no shape for any company." the other guard added "Even his own wife isn't allowed in there."

She nodded and hunched over, panting "Wings... stiff... shoulda rested before flight..." she searched around, seeing a balcony overlooking the area. Retreating back into the dark shadows, waiting for the guards to take focus off her, she flew, heading towards it. Avoiding detection, she perched on the rail outside his room, where she stared in curiously. Inside she saw a figure standing above the bed, its hands placed in its lap as it stared down at the person resting. Marie slowly opened the window to take a better look. Peering in she got a better sight of the King lying in the bed. His arm gone, and the rest of his body badly cut, from what she could tell, he was unconscious and the person above him was watching over. A priestess, Marie could tell as she looked up her figure, her face was slightly familiar, but she couldn't quite make it out. She stared a few moments more, trying to match the images in her head, that's when it snapped.

"...Matilda!" Marie heard shoot from her mouth uncontrollably.

"Hello...? Did someone call my name?" Matilda looked over to the window seal.

Marie quickly ducked away, her wings too stiff to fly again, and she was too high up to try and jump. Though her dark patterns blended with the dark of night, she knew that she could still be spotted if anyone decided to look closely.

"...Matilda..." the King's raspy voice called out for her, taking her attention off of the window.

"Don't worry Mr. Tristam, I'm here..." she rushed back over to him to comfort the weary King. Marie slouched on the window and let out a sigh of relief, resting her head against the cool glass.

"Matilda won't be checking anytime soon." she felt so sore and tired, closing her eyes slightly "A little nap won't hurt..."

In a daze, she found herself lazily drifting off to darkness, the world fading away. She clenched her fist, thinking now wasn't the time to rest, however priorities could never overcome her dreams. Marie fell into the darkness headfirst, and continued falling until her body was seemingly lifted onto its feet and she floated downward to an invisible black floor. She saw a faded figure wearing a crown before her, facing away and not saying a word.

"Ummmm hello?" she asked, timidly approaching the figure "Do you remember me? I'm sorry for what I did..."

"...Remember you...?"  
"Hello... Marie? Is that You?"  
"She's going to pay for what she's done, I swear it..."

He spoke with several voices, its mind no longer being that of single person. One voice being his own, the others seeming vaguely familiar to Marie. He'd been taken over partly by two of those who were close to her.

"One at a time" she said, answering the second voice "Yes, it's meh, Marie... I stole that egg from you, though I never meant to hurt anyone..." she said to the king.

"...I hold no grudge against you..."   
"Marie, it's so great to see you again!"  
"...Don't worry; she'll be gone soon enough."

"Viv?" Marie thought, staring wide-eyed "What are ya doing in the king's dream... and my dream? Gee, never have I seen so many dreamers gather into one spot, it's so confusing. Well, Tristam, I'm glad you're fine about it..."

"...It's Matilda that's holding the payment for your head..."  
"It's been hell ever since Matilda tossed me in here..."  
"I'll kill Matilda and uphold my promise to Cat o' Ninetails."

"Kei!" she finally identified the other voice "I'm sorry, it's my fault you're in prison, but I'll get ya outta there! I'm sure once my name is cleared they'll let you out!"

At that moment, the two appeared before her, not using the king as their dream puppet.

"It's not your fault, it's mine..." Kei said, shackles on his hands and feet "I should've been more careful, I should've been able to help you more."  
"Not to worry, Marie. I'll solve everyone's problem." Convivial spoke vacantly, the voice of slight insanity "She'll be dead by sunrise tomorrow, I can guarantee that."  
The King remained silent, his spirit slowly fading away due to the lack of medical attention he needed from Matilda.

"I'm so happy to see you both!" she said, gleefully glomping Kei, then Convivial "Kei, so much has happened, and that's Aeon, he helped me while I was gone."

Kei and Convivial looked toward each other, reaching the same hand out to touch, yet phased through one another.

"I see nothing..." they both said in unison.

"Though, I do thank him for taking care of you... and Apple too, for that matter." Kei spoke "I hear that the king was assaulted recently, and requested Mother Matilda as his caregiver. That's one of the worst things he could ever do. Everyone knows Matilda could care less for him."  
"I'll let you know when I'm done with Matilda. She'll be gone before you know it Marie, just you wait." Convivial spoke in an odd manner. "...I could place her head on a flag post in your honor if you'd like. It'll only take an arrow."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm" a sweat drop slowly fell down her head "That's okay; I guess I should help the king if he's not getting the care he needs... I can't stand by and watch him die like that, besides, he's forgiven meh..."

She sat on the ground and thought again "I guess most dreamers can't see one another... maybe I can see them all because I live in the realm of dreams..."

"Marie, don't you have a home to go back to...?" Kei asked her, shackles clanging as he stepped forward "Allow me some time, I'll get out of this cell tomorrow. I'll take care of the king while Matilda's not there. I recall you having to do something important back on Mobius..."

"But... I'm not ready yet, I only learned one new skill and that's it... what if he beats me again? I must train harder!" she thought "I wonder... May mentioned having a brother, he might know someone... have any of you heard of Arch?"

"...Arc..." whispered the king.  
"Arch...?" asked Convivial.   
"Archinos..." responded Kei "…Kresant's youngest son. He got rid of him by dumping him off at his godmother's house. A few years later, people started asking Kresant about Arch and he kept denying it. He went and gassed the house a few weeks ago. But how did you know about him?"

"May told me about him!" Marie replied "I guess I should go find him first of all... is he still on Mobius? Probably..." she thought deeply, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"...I don't know anymore about him. I guess he died after the gassing. Perhaps you can find him with this, May person. It sounds as if they knew one another, and I'm pretty sure that friendly spirits stick together."

"I wish I knew what happened to May..." she said "I guess it'd make sense if he was back on Mobius, that's where May was when she died... so I know where to go now... but I can always come back here to brush up on training..." she felt her body slowly fade away "Am I waking? What's this? Bah, it looks like I have ta leave so soon! Bye you two!" she reached out her arm, slowly disappearing as she found the moonlight rays hitting her cheeks. Waking up and groaning groggily, she saw Matilda still there and the king in critical condition. She stood there, watching the king while smoking a cigar.

"...Come on and die already..." Marie heard her whisper as the king was resting. Suddenly the door slammed open, a knight stood before the door with his hand on his blade's pommel.

"How's he doing...?" he asked, stepping into the moonlight for Matilda to see his face. "...Is he holding up pretty well?"

"He doesn't have much time left Joe. I wish there was something I could do to help him." She lied. Oh how she lied... He could've been up and ruling once again hours ago if he'd been in the care of anyone else. Even an acolyte could do a better job that she was.

"Well... Long live Tristam... I wish him well..." Joe saluted and walking out the door, leaving it open.

"...And stop slamming the door, you bastard..." Matilda whispered before taking another puff of her cigar.

"This isn't right!" Marie thought aloud as she witnessed Matilda's true nature "It's ALL HER FAULT!" She gasped, noticing she caught someone's attention by accident, possibly even the knights "Manya... I'm in deep trouble..."  
"All who's fault, Matilda?" Joe stepped back in, noticing Marie's Silhouette in the window.

"Hey! Whoever you are, show yourself!" he yelled as he unsheathed his sword and ran toward the balcony. He crashed through the window, looking everywhere. He caught glimpse of her figure floating high in mid-air "...now my own eyes are playing games with me."

In that split second, Marie zipped off into the horizon, opening the portal. She said "Sayonara!" and disappeared into the realm of Mobius.


	20. Chapter 20

A few moments pasted as Marie focused intently, trying to direct her portal to a familiar place in Mobius. As she drifted through space those few moments, she knew that she lost control of where the other end appeared, and knew it could possibly cost her dearly.

"Nya..." she uttered, being pulled by gravity "I can't go back to the entrance, that knight's there, and Matilda" she looked forward "I betcha I won't end up anywhere important anyways..." 

Her portal opened within a large dark room, Mobius' moon shining through a single large window which held a balcony on its exterior. Its strength threw her out rather roughly, but she managed to maneuver herself to land safely on her feet. Stumbling through the darkness, Marie touched a soft cloth like fabric while searching for a light switch. As she felt further she was able to tell it was a bed, and there must've been someone in it too. It would be odd for a large lump to naturally form in a bed. Her eyes flickered in the dim light, making out an all too familiar figure. Finally overcoming her daze, backing away, her heart skipped a few beats. She tried to keep the fear under control, forcing down that knot in her throat, looking towards the window, wondering how quietly it could open. Feeling around for a handle that couldn't be found, she debated whether or not she should break the window, and then looked towards the door.

After a moment of thought, Marie decided that the door was her best option. She nodded to herself through the darkness and began to creep towards the other end of the room, being sure not to allow herself to make any cracks in the floor. Just as she reached for the doorknob, Marie heard a loud thud near her head. She leapt away from it in shock, only to get a few more thuds and trip over her own foot.

"I don't know who you are..." a silhouette said, standing up in the bed as Marie looked back "...But considering you've gotten this far you must be pretty good. However, this is where your trip ends."

Her eyes widened, she raised her arm in reaction, enveloping her wrist in the beam sword energy as she batted the figure away. It shifted through the darkness, catching her off guard as she tried to defend herself. Clasping together her hands, the saber energy created a bubble around her body, solidifying into a dome. She cautiously backed away, but the figure stood behind her, placing its foot on the back of the bubble and preventing Marie from retreating any further. It firmly kicked the bubble, making it roll on over with Marie inside of it exposing its bottom and slightly dazing the upside down Klonian. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a sharp blow to her head, waiting for it to be over with so she can attack, but just as she did she heard a click. The room's lights were turned on and her opponent stood at the light switch, dagger in hand.

The child blinked, the sudden change of lighting making her squint. She saw the blurred figure of a tall, dark being as she leapt out past him, leaping over him by using his own head as a platform. Landing on the other side, she materialized her second sword, staring him straight down.

"Just my luck" she thought, shrouding her body in water to conceal her.

"...Oh, it's you Marie." The guy smiled rather deviously "And Here I thought I was going to have a challenge. What brings you here to disturb my slumber...?"

"Kresant" she growled, "I was only here by accident, but it looks like I have no choice but to fight now!" she assumed offensive stance "I might not be the best fighter, but I never run!"

"You're also not the best defender now are you...?" Kresant quickly snatched a throwing dagger from the door and tossed it at Marie's head, knocking her hat off and laughing "...Come on, you'll have to do better than just stand there..."

She reacted quickly, snatching her jester hat, undamaged "No one messes with the head gear!"

Marie came at him with her pair of beam swords, letting a burst of water energy in his eyes, she used this split second to get behind him and let out a strong blast to the back of the head. Quickly retreating, she materialized a barrier of crystals around her, gleaming white with forbidden magic. Kresant stumbled a bit; a blow to the head was no joke.

"You're fast, I'll give you that." his figure shifted and began to fade, holding its previous pose "But not fast enough..."

His voice echoed through his room. He disappeared from sight and all that could be seen by Marie were his white marble walls. The light being reflected from the walls was slightly blinding for Marie, for her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the light just yet. She blinked to rid her eyes of the blurriness, and just as her lids reopened there he was.

"Sonic Blow!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hurting her floppy sensitive Klonian ears, but she wouldn't let something that simple stop her. Before her she saw Kresant swinging his weapons impossibly fast at her shield, but not breaking through. She grimaced, her ears twitching violently at the sound; she raised her arm, a few crystals following.

"Wow..." she said "I love forbidden magic. Crystal barrage!"

By her own will of thought her shield became a barrage of projectiles, pelting her enemy by the simple motions of her hand, shattering with a burst upon impact of his skin. This time around, Marie would prove to be his most challenging opponent. Kresant's body fell back, but shifted again. He reappeared to Marie's right, once again shouting "Sonic Blow!" and swinging at her crystals. Slowly wearing away at them, but not entirely breaking through. Just as easily she pelted him with the crystals and he fell. The battle was becoming far too easy for Marie, that is, until he reappeared in front of Marie and to both her sides.

"SONIC BLOW!" the three opponents yelled in unison, critically damaging her barrier. She could feel its protective power draining around her.

"Augh!" she fell to the ground, clutching her ears, but soon surrounded herself with water. It swirled in a massive vortex, moving it towards him, but something was different this time "Sight!" the little flame surrounded herself, as the familiar attack, the sacred infusion, directed itself at him, along with the barrage of crystals to add to the power. It slammed itself into his body, colliding with the wall; it dented and then crumbled as she stepped up. The light of Marie's flame lit the room as it swirled around her body, giving her a perfect view of Kresant as he gasped on his knees. She could see that it made contact, and he was just recovering from the pain of it.

"...I see... you've learned a few new tricks, Marie." he said through his panting, after catching his breath "But these simple tricks won't stop me from defeating you just as I did before."

The assassin stood up, brushing debris from his shoulders and letting out a deep sigh. His head slouched on his shoulders and he gave Marie a vacant stare, his eyes dilated, swiftly running towards her much faster than she'd first expected. Despite being on the other side of his bedroom hall he was within a few inches of Marie in less than a second. Before she could react he already had her arm, flinging her as hard as possible to the other side of the room. Being able to fly, she quickly corrected her balance only to look up at his foot, trained dead at her head and only 4 inches away. The sharp blow simply disoriented her, but still she was astonished.

"Was this his true speed?" she quickly leapt off the ground, regaining balance. She chose that time to half the power of the sacred infusion, reserving her energy in case of a moment like this, and only a few crystals remained.

"This isn't over yet!" she yelled, a beam of light flew from her arm, moving around with her thoughts like a tentacle. Not even Kresant could avoid its speed as it made impact, not only hurting him, but pinning him against the wall. Yet another technique that suddenly came to her. She looked down at her hands, surprising herself as well, as she heard a soft voice lull through her mind "I'm here to help..."

Kresant quickly sliced the arm that pinned him, dropping to the floor and landing smoothly, as if the damage he took didn't affect him. He strafed Marie, grabbing his daggers from the door and tossing them at her head. Each one was blocked by the power she was so forbidden to use, just before they made contact. She stared out confused, her barrier was dwindling in size, yet all the projectiles blocked them from her face. In her daze, she made out a silhouette forming in front of her. A boy who appeared to be in his teen years, a Klonian devoid of color, he wore simply baggy pants, boots, gloves and a loose shirt. His eyes, though a deep red color, appeared to be soft and sensitive as they stared back into hers. The spirit phased across the room, appearing in front of Kresant.

"If you harm her, you shall die an unimaginably painful death!"

"You act as if I have a reason to live, spirit..." Kresant's own life force began to glow "...I've long lost my will. And so will you!"

He began advancing on Marie and the mysterious force that spoke from her body. More beams of light shot out towards his body, attempting to wrap themselves around him again, but failed, each one being cut in half simply by his own dark energy, fading as it grew closer to him. As he walked, the room behind him was engulfed in pure darkness, each step rippling the light on the ground and turning it darker.

"Darkness cancels out the light. May the world be consumed by darkness..."

"NO!" the spirit tried using his light energy to defend his host, but soon found himself fading "Marie!" he regretfully said, rushing at her "I'm so sorry!" In that moment, the silhouette collided with her body merging back into her soul. She gasped, getting up, a glow in her eyes, through deep blue reflected a whitish hew. She stared up at her attacker, a cold stare at him down, saying "Now I get it, you have no purpose; you dwell on darkness because you have nothing else. Do what you want to me, my light will never fade, how I pity you so much, a wretched person doomed to a terrible life."

"Your light has already faded retreated back into your vessel..." Kresant said with an unforgiving stare "Look around you, Marie... Do you see any Light? Do you see even a trace of the light that burns within you?"

She didn't. His power had engulfed the room, and possibly more. Not even the Moonlight shone through the window anymore in his presence "They say that the darkness is afraid of the light... But your light seems to be afraid of me."

"Why should I prove you wrong?" she thought "You say what you want! It's still there, somewhere!" She held up her beam sword, in a last attempt to defend herself, but then thought "No..." she knelt down, taking in a deep breath as she stared at the floor, the last glow remained as she exhaled "I shall stay strong no matter what..."

Marie's feet began to sink into the darkness, pulling her in, engulfing her light in with it. She could see her beam saber fading fast as the darkness rose to her chest and she found herself being glared down upon by Kresant's purple glowing eyes.

"...It's time you returned from whence you came..." he said, grinning evilly "...Nighty Night, Marie..." He rose his foot above her head, allowing her to see his footprint just before it--...

...Marie jumped up from her covers, gasping for air as if she'd been choked. At her bed sat Klonoa and her Grandfather, a sparkle in their eyes as they saw her rise. Klonoa practically leapt forward to glomp Marie, he'd been waiting for her to awaken for the longest time.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, confused at the sight of her family "Where's Kresant, he was just here!" She panicked slightly, ready to hop out of bed, until she noticed May standing outside the doorway.

"Welcome back, Marie..." May said, smiling brightly. As her sight focused, she could see that May wasn't just there; her body was glowing slightly, in the same way that Marie met her. Her life force seemed much stronger now.

"Back, from where?" she looked up at Klonoa, confused, yet starting to calm down "I was in a great big fight... with the most terrifying power ever..."

"You were out for days Marie. After we found you lying in the forest underneath Sorrow, we thought he'd done something to you."

She threw off the covers, sitting at the side, hugging her brother in relief.

"I was on the greatest adventure..." a red hew emanated in her eyes "and another is soon to come..."


	21. Chapter 21

The Sun shined brightly above the bristling green plains of Breezegale, clouds shimmering in its light as they slowly floated through the light blue sky. Birds were chirping, Moos were sleeping, all was well in the realm of Phantomile. But there seemed to be a new presence amongst the casual beauty of the windy valley.  
"Marie..." May whispered into her ear as she sat on the bed next to her. "...There's someone I want you to meet."  
"Oh?" she said "Same here, though he hasn't come yet..." she got off the bed, looking to Klonoa and the aged hound , both nodding as a signal to go to her friend.  
"You'll all hafta meet him..." She walked over to May, nearly forgetting to glomp her "Looks like I didn't have ta kill Kressant" she said gleefully "That's good, he's wicked strong!"  
May stumbled a little from the sudden hug, it'd caught her off guard for the moment, but she closed her eyes and returned the hug.  
"Silly Marie, you didn't have to kill him... Now come, I'm sure he'd like to meet you as well." she broke the hug and held Marie's hand, tugging her softly and leading her down the stairs.  
"Okay, okay" she said "I didn't know, I never did think anything through before... and even though I lost the most recent battle it has made me grow a little..." she followed down, throwing her arms behind her back "It's a little hard ta explain..."  
"That's okay Marie. You have all the time in the world to tell the story." May said, walking down the stairs. Oddly, Marie remember her stairs being fairly creaky. However, May's steps made barely a sound, if any.  
"Where's the creek?" She thought to herself as she took a step and heard the loud creek she'd grown to love "oh...Okay then"  
She walked behind May into the next room, a pleasant breeze filled the room from an open window. "It feels so good...the wind, how it blows gently..."  
"You're telling me..." A calm yet unfamiliar voice said from the other room, grabbing Marie's attention "But, after living most your life here, I'd think one would get used to it." She looked just past May to see a hedgehog with white fur and topaz yellow eyes looking back up to her with a grin. Though a welcoming smile, it reminded her greatly of a certain assassin she'd met in a dream.  
"Hello..." Marie said, she shook off the thought of Kresant, pushing it to the back of her mind "It's very nice to meet you... you are... another dream traveler? I feel like I know who you are..."  
"Nice to meet you as well..." He said, standing in his furry hooded, no sleaved jacket and doubled over pants. "My name's Archinos. May has told me a lot about you, Marie."  
"May's brother!" she said, snapping into reality "Man, I'm slow at times..."  
She chuckled to herself, things seemed normal for once "May, I'd like you to meet someone too..." She closed her eyes, a white aura gently emitting from her hand, she said "Spirit that dwells within, can you hear my voice? It is I, your host, I'd like to see you again"  
"Spirit...?" Archinos asked, looking over to May with a puzzled expression on his face. May shrugged, for she had no idea either. Archinos raised a brow.  
"...I guess he has that effect..." he whispered to himself, not knowing that Marie's ears could pick it up.  
"Give it a second..." she told him, the light growing stronger, an energy materialized from her wrists taking the form of the ghostly Klonian figure that she saw before, this time having substance. He stared at himself, seeing that his body was solid this time, and thought a second, until Marie interrupted "Spirits have solid forms in dream worlds..."  
"Ah... So this is the spirit.." Archinos said, relieved to know that his sister hadn't befriended a lunatic "It's very nice to meet you."  
May giggled spontaneously. "Is this the energy that you were filled with when you hopped into the pool, Marie?" She asked, looking at the bewildered spirit.  
"Nope" Marie didn't seem to understand the joke either "Though he's been a part of me for a long time... You know what this means?" she looked towards him "You need a name!"  
"Wha? A name?" he asked surprised "Why would I need one of those?"   
"Well, you're the one who's developed your own will, so I'm deciding to recognize you with your own identity!"  
He stared around, awfully confused "Well, how random, I'm a part of you, why can't we just share-"  
"Nope" Marie interrupted with a giggle "First of all, that's meh name, and second of all, you're a boy, you need a boy's name!"  
He sighed and paused for a moment "How about... Sausica?"  
"Sausica...? Sounds very... creative." May said after Archinos nudged her between words.  
"It sucks, doesn't it?" he asked, looking at Marie "I'm about as good as inventing names as my host..."  
"No, no!" Archinos insisted. "It's really unique. I've never heard anything like it."  
"Thanks..." he said, looking down at his hands, fingers curled slightly, he reached out towards an object, pressing his hand against it, asking "Is this what it's like? To feel? To be an actual living, breathing thing? I noticed that every time your body would come in contact with something you'd have some reaction... it would be different at times..."  
"Yeah, that's touching. Everything has a different feel to it. Here, try this..." May explained pulling Sausica off to show him the world of touching. In the meantime, Archinos shuffled over to Marie.  
"So Marie," he spoke rather clearly, his voice only slightly carrying the tone of his father's "May tells me that you came in contact with my Father, Kresant. What was he like in combat...?"  
"Neeeeeee" she whined at the thought "It happened twice, he's awfully painful... The first battle didn't last long at all because he identified my weakness, and I blew out a lot of energy into one shot..."  
"Oh... Well I guess he's good at that..." Archinos rolled his eyes at the thought. "How was the second time?"  
"Well, thanks to a forbidden magic, strategy, and of course a few new skills I learned, it lasted so much longer than last time... at one point he threw me across the room, and Sausica appeared for the first time..." she paused "As powerful as he was, the dark powers Kresant had forced him to retreat back in my body..."  
"Dark powers...?" he asked. "Kresant doesn't have any dark powers...does he...? Maybe there's more that he's hiding from me..."  
"He hid it from me the first time as well..." Marie said "It was like all the darkness was at his command. It surrounded me, trying to choke out the light. The last few moments before everything faded was me sinking into all the darkness, seeing the bottom of his boot about to come down on me..." she sighed. "It was rather terrifying, I'm glad I won't have to fight him again, he probably thinks I'm dead..."  
Archinos nodded. "...He really doesn't like opposition... especially when it actually posses a threat to him."   
He walked back over to the couch and took a seat, placing his head in his hands "But now... I just hope that Sonic'll be okay."  
"I guess so too..." Marie said, assuming 'Sonic' was on their side "I wish I could do more, but now, there's something else on my mind... Sausica needs my help, it'll only become a matter of time before Bendilen discovers him and tries to seal him away once again, so he has this last wish for us both before that happens, though he hasn't explained it fully yet..."  
Out a nearby window, Archinos was able to see Sausica playing with May in the grass. She was showing him the different textures of plants and Moos, leading him around Breezegale and allowing him to see the sights.  
"...You say Sausica is an extension of yourself, Marie?" he asked while keeping an eye on them. "Perhaps you can find out more about him by looking at the source."  
"I had that in mind..." she said "I prolly knew all about him at some point, but every time I knew all about something, someone would alter my mind... I'll have made a new friend, only to have him erased out of my mind... he'll never be free, spending a lonely eternity in my soul..."  
"...Well Marie, It doesn't have to be that way." Archinos turned toward her with a grin. "Sausica won't always be lonely. He'll always have a place in your heart for him. And even then, once your Memory's erased he'll still be with you. Within you…"  
"Uh huh...I just don't find it very fair at all..." she paused "So I feel obliged to carry out our last wish..."  
She stepped towards the door, calling the spirit back in "Sausica, you wanted something from me, right?"  
He looked back, nodding, but then said "That can wait, really!"  
"It can't, Bendilen will only find out in a matter of time..."  
May tilted her head at the new name. "...Bendilen...? Is he some kind of spirit too? Is he coming to join us as well?"  
"No, though he's my friend, we don't want him here for now" Marie said "He'll flip when he finds that Sausica is around... he means well, but doesn't go about it the right way." The spirit walked up to her, staring deeply. "I should have never come, this could cost you dearly..."  
"I am aware, but it's not your fault. You wanted me to do something that you could not because you're bounded to my body, right?"  
"This Bendilin fellow sounds like someone we've met before, doesn't he May?" Archinos glaced over to the approaching fox kit.  
"...Huh? Yeah sure, I guess..." She looked a bit confused.  
"...You know, red dreds... big hands... good with defending..."   
"...oh, Oh! Naacruze!"Archinos shook his head. "Knuckles, May..."  
"...One of the two... they sound so familiar."  
"He might be... Marie said "I dunno... he's really a softie at heart, but they say you hurt the ones ya love..."  
Sausica turned to her, manipulating light energy with his hands to create an illusion "Remember the planet you grew up on, even if they were altered memories?"  
Marie stood in silence, pondering "Cryssna? Yes, I remember, that place was nice and beautiful, I always loved playing in the temples..."  
"...To erase your memories. This Bendilin guy must really like you then, Marie." May said playfully, Archinos nudging her once again "But why...? What's so bad inside you that you'd need to have your own memories erased? You seem pretty nice and understanding to me... Not knowing yourself makes you a lot weaker when fighting your opponent than not knowing them."  
"It has to do with fear, since he is the energy itself he and I have the power to bend reality... a power that no one should possess" she said.  
"Yet it's the power that kept Cryssna alive..." the spirit added, his illusion coming into view, a beautiful meadow on-looking a utopian city; an empire. Everyone working hard, doing their jobs whether it was repairing roofs or selling in the market, everyone was busy, but happy. In the distance, an elegant temple rose into the sky.  
"This was the planet before you left, right?" Marie nodded, he changed the illusion, soon, darkness covered the city, causing destruction everywhere, everyone panicking and running, some disappearing into the dream portals, others dying on the streets. In the end, vine covered the rubble, fog floated about as the area became dark and swampy, completely barren of life. The only thing that remained intact was the temple. Marie stared deeply in horror as she saw her home change in an instant.  
"This is present day Cryssna..." he said "The world was kept in light by the power that created it, our power, that no one else possessed... You didn't know because of your altered mind, so the planet died soon after we left"  
May gasped. "...how horrible..." On her face dawned the same horrified look as Marie's, but Archinos' stayed solemn.  
"...The world was engulfed by darkness after its brightest light was taken from it. It was your being that kept it alive indeed..." He said, walking closer to Sausica's illusion. "...But what of those who escaped... Where are they now?"  
"...Is Klonoa one of them...?" May added.  
"He is a descendant of a survivor" he said "The race of Cryssna is an advanced one, even after they were scattered across the dream realms they were able to live on, but it's also thinning out because of that" he continued "If you can let me, Marie, we can regain your original memories, then, you and I could revive the world, and give it its own light, we'd have enough energy to create a star as well" he said "So after you leave again, they can still have a home..."  
Archinos placed his hand on her shoulder. "You should go Marie."   
"After you've learned more about your own light, you can overcome any darkness. Even that of Kresant's..."  
"This isn't about me..." Marie said "It's about my home, as the creator it's my duty to revive the world."  
"Good," Sausica said "it'll ease my mind that I get to help you do this before I'm sealed away forever... you have no clue how many times your memories have been altered, if they try it one more time, it could warp your mind, literally" he said "Bendilen will be left with no choice but to erase it altogether..."  
"All those people..." May whispered to herself, exhaling softly. "...Maybe you should see if you can find of them. Any who might've survived on the planet..."  
"But don't hesitate to help them..." Archinos added "They need you more than anything Marie."  
"Yes" she nodded, looking over to Sausica who nodded.  
"The trip shouldn't be treacherous, the terrain, though rough and swampy can be overcome, but the monsters inside the temple are brutally strong, so we'll need a party..." he continued "Of Klonians, the temple forbids outsiders; even on a dead planet, we must have respect for the souls that rest there, and they are quite picky, only welcoming those of our race..."  
"That's fine, it'll be nice to see the sigh--..." Archinos was interrupted as his eyes glowed a bit and he looked slightly upward "...It's time May. Joe and Kei have found it."  
He left the room unexpectantly, without saying goodbye.  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse Archie." May apologized "He doesn't want to say goodbye to anyone anymore. We'd love to join you, but it seems that our buddies have found a new realm to explore. It was very nice seeing you again Marie..."  
"Same here!" she said, waving "I guess I can find a Klonian, though that could take forever..."  
"Not with me" Sausica said "I can track them, I can see through any light, and find someone in an instant..."  
"Oh, before I forget..." May exclaimed, rushing back to Marie with an object in her hand. " Good luck, Marie. May our strength forever aid you in your quest." She opened her hand to reveal a crystal of pure light. No shadow could be found within the room as it was uncovered. "Take care..." May 's figure began to fade as Marie accepted the jewel. She nodded, looking to her other Klonian friend as he sat in meditation.  
"I found one, back in Rune Midgard where you've been for awhile now..."  
"Wow, that was fast"  
He chuckled "But then again, nothing is faster than light!"  
"Okay, you can bring me there, right?" she asked him. He simply nodded, merging back into her soul "You must let me control you of a bit, does that bother you?"  
"No, of course not..." she thought, her eyes becoming red. Using this willing puppet, Sausica raised an arm, shrouded in a great energy that he used to make a portal. In an instant they both disappeared in a stream of light to start a new adventure.


End file.
